Un oscuro secreto
by Talia43
Summary: Desde hace unas semanas una de las tortugas ha estado teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con unos niños y una especie de "monstruo". Ahora ese algo va a por él.¿Por que lo quiere? ¿Que tiene de especial?¿Podrán sus hermanos ayudarlo o lo perderan para siempre?
1. ¿Una pesadilla?

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en y decidí hacer una historia de mi primera historia así que no me juzgueis podía hacer el primer cap más corto asi que esto quedó.Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y si no, os aguantáis, por que la seguiré publicando si o si. Sin más que decir ¡que empiece el show!

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen,sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

Era todo negro. No veía nada más que oscuridad. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a alguien.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó.

Empezó a caminar hacia adelante para ver si encontraba algo. Tenía una mezcla de entre miedo y duda, ya que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Entonces escuchó un grito, de un niño de no más de 8 años. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en un pasillo muy largo y oscuro. El suelo y las paredes estaban sucios y estropeados, como si fueran muy antiguos. Ambas eran de azulejos que alguna vez fueron blancas y negras. Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, ahora con aún más miedo del que ya tenía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos color cielo se podía ver el miedo que sentía ahora mismo. Dirigió su mirada hacia delante, y con un poco de dificultad fue caminando muy lentamente hacia allí. Pudo observar en las paredes cómo había posters muy gastados y algunos dibujos de niños pequeños. De repente escuchó un ruido que hizo pararlo asustado.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó con miedo Mikey-¿Hay al- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que se quedó congelado con lo que descubrió. En el suelo y parte de la pared izquierda había un gran charco de sangre color carmesí, y en la pared de la derecha se podía ver una huella de una mano pequeña, probablemente de un niño. No daba crédito a lo que veía n sus ojos, cuando un leve quejido lo sacó del levantó la cabeza lentamente y pudo observar como unos ojos rojos le observaban. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Deseaba poder gritar, salir corriendo hacia el otro lado y llamar a sus hermanos, pero no podía. Se quedó quieto al ver esos ojos que lo veían con odio. Mikey pudo escuchar un susurro en su oido:

-Va a por ti.

Fue entonces cuando esos ojos se agrandaron de manera sobrenatural y se avalanzaron rápidamente sobre Mikey. Él solo cerró los ojos y dio un grito de puro miedo:

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡AAAHHH!

Mikey abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Estaba encima de la cama de su habitación. Tenía la cara llena de sudor y temblaba fuertemente. Respiraba entrecortado y tenía la vista perdida y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Otra vez- se dijo-. Sólo fue una pesadilla.- Se dijo para reconfortarse. Ya respiraba normalmente y sus ojos ya estaban normales, pero aún temblaba muy fuerte. Hacía dos semanas que tenía esas pesadillas, pero solía ser los gritos y las advertencias como"va a ir alli"o"va a volver" o cosas así, pero no habia soñado con ese sitio y menos aún con esos ojos. Al pensar en ellos, le entró escalofríos. Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza hacia los lados para borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Cogió su T-phone que estaba en la mesita y miró la hora, las 07:00. Decidió levantarse ya he ir a desayunar. Ya se había tranquilizado y ya no temblaba, asi que supuso que estaría bien.

-"Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño"- no paraba de pensar lo mismo. Cogió sus nunchakus y su bandana y salió de la habitación. Fuera Leonardo y Raphael ya estaban en la cocina, mientras que Donatello también estaba saliendo recién de su habitación.

-Buenos días Mikey- saludó Donnie con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días D- respondió igualmente Mikey.

Donnie pudo notar cómo había algo raro en él, asi que preguntó rápidamente:

-¿Éstas bien?

-Si Donnie,¿por?

-Te veías como asustado.

-Eh...- Mikey se quedó sin palabras, no quería decirle a su hermano sobre sus constantes pesadillas y preocuparlo-No, es que... aún tengo sueño y mi carita se queda deformada.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien.-Donnie no estaba seguro de lo que dijo Mikey, pero decidió hacerle caso.

-Venga Donnie, vamos. Si no Leo y Raph van a morirse de hambre o en el intento de hacer el desayuno como la última vez.- y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Donnie sonrió de lado y fué caminando hacia la cocina, sin ver lo que salía del cuarto de su hermanito.

Los cuatro hermanos ya estaban sentados en el dojo y frente al maestro Splinter. Después de desayunar fueron directos al dojo a entrenar. Ese entrenamiento seria especial ya que a su lado estaban April y Casey, los amigos humanos de las tortugas. Habían pedido quedarse a mirar el entrenamiento y después entrenar ellos mismos. Ese día sería lucha por parejas:Leo contra Donnie y Raph contra Mikey. Los primeros en luchar serían Raphael y Michelangelo.

-Muy bien Mikey, prepárate porque te voy a hacer picadillo.- Raph decía eso mientras agitaba sus sais.

-Ni en tus más dulces sueños,Raphie.- eso último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que no me llames así!

Ambos estaban enfrente del otro, con las armas en mano esperando a la señal de su Sensei.

-Ayime.

Entonces Raphael se fue corriendo hacia Mikey. Este iba a hacer lo mismo cuando de repente le vino un dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza para ver si se le pasaba, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte grito, y decidió abrir los ojos. No tendría que haberlo echo. Delante del pudo ver un gran charco de sangre en el suelo que provenía del cuerpo de un niño que estaba boca abajo. Encima suya había una figura alta que parecía un hombre. Estaba vestido de negro y en la mano derecha tenía un afilado cuchillo lleno de sangre. Esta sombra miró hacia Mikey y este pudo ver esos ojos rojos llenos de odio, pero que lo acompañaba una sonrisa macabra. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Mikey gritó aterrorizado. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y se echó para atrás y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Mikey!

-¡Michelangelo!- todos fueron directamente hacia el menor.

-Mikey, que pasa- Raph se sentó a su lado y pudo ver cómo estaba temblando-. Mikey, tranquilo, dime que sucede.

-No me hagas daño.- se podía notar el miedo en su voz.

-¿Que? Mikey, soy yo,Raph.- Mikey ya estaba rodeado por su familia que estaban de pie.

-No dejes que me hago daño Raph. No como a ese niño.- tenía la voz quebrada y temblaba.

-¿Que no te haga daño quien,Mikey?- preguntó Leo confundido.

-El...el hombre vestido de negro. Me va a matar, como a ese niño.- ya se podía ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Que?Mikey aqui no ha- de repente las luces de toda la guarida empezaron a parpadear, hasta que se quedaron a oscuras. Los chicos ya estaban alerta y con sus armas en mano, y escucharon la risa de un niño entre la oscuridad. Mikey se levantó y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad. La risa paró y una voz infantil dijo en un susurro que todos oyeron:

-Le quiere a él.

Y de detrás de Mikey salieron unas manos negras grandes y largas que cogieron a Mikey por los brazos, lo que le provocó un corte terrible en el brazo izquierdo.

-AAAHHHH

-Mikey- Donnie reaccionó rápido y tiro de Mikey hacia él. Mikey cayó al suelo y se desmayó.Los chicos se pusieron enfrente de Mikey para protegerlo y pudieron observar una sombra con unos aterradores ojos rojos. Se quedó mirando unos segundos y desapareció. Las luces volvieron a la guarida.

-¿Que...era eso?- preguntó Casey con duda. Fue April la que respondió.

-No lo se Casey pero no parecía simpático.

-¿Es cosa mía o dijo "le quiere a él"?- Raph miró rápidamente a Mikey, el cuál estaba siendo atendido por Donatello.

-Creo que si.

-Sensei,¿sabe lo que era eso?

-No Leonardo, pero mucho me temo que ese algo vaya a por vosotros.

-No, no va a por ellos- todos quedaron viendo sorprendidos a April-. Creo que solo va a por Mikey.

Cuanta razón tenía.


	2. La visión

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de mi historia. Mas tarde publicaré un aviso ya que tengo algo importante que deciros. Pero sin más que decir que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abrió los ojos y vio lo mismo de siempre, un lugar completamente negro. Pudo sentir cómo estaba tumbado. Cuando se levanto, pudo ver cómo tenía el cuerpo de cuando tenia 6 años.

-¿Pero que...?- Mikey no creia lo que veía. Se miraba los brazos con asombro. De entre la oscuridad pudo oir una risa. Se quedó mirando y se dirigió hacia el sonido. Cada vez se hacía más claro la risa y se escuchaban más. Sin darse cuenta, estaba en el mismo pasillo de antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Seguía estando oscuro, pero a diferencia de antes estaba limpio y se podía ver los azulejos. Aún no había posters ni dibujos. Siguió hacia adelante y pudo observar a lo lejos una gran sala al final. En ella se podían ver unos niños d años. Sólo se escuchaban risas y gritillos. Mikey corrió y llegó allí. Al parecer no podían verle ya que no se dieron cuenta del. Por unos segundos tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara hasta que se fijó en la puerta de delante. Vio a esa sombra ahi delante, sin moverse, sólo obserbando. Pudo ver cómo un niño iba hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que era el mismo niño que vio en el Dojo. Iba a ir corriendo hacia él pero paró, como si de repente el mundo se congelase. Una voz le susurro:

-No vayas hacia él.

-Te busca a ti.

Entonces le vino ese dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar unas voces lejanas, hasta que abrió los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie. Miró hacia los lados y vio como tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo. Se levantó y fue hacia el salón que era de donde provenian las voces de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo está, genio?- en la voz de Raph se podía notar preocupación.

-Bien- Donnie sonaba normal-. Sólo tiene el brazo izquierdo vendado debido al corte de esa cosa.

-¿No sabes lo que es eso?-Casey estaba sentado con la manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Si Casey, y no os lo he dicho porque me gusta preocuparos- Donnie dijo eso con un tono completamente sarcástico-. Tu que crees Casey.

-Bueno, sólo preguntaba.

-Pues la próxima vez que vayas a hacer una pregunta estúpida, no la hagas y cierra la boca.-Raph lo miró con ira en sus ojos. Casey solo se le quedó mirandolo con mala cara.

-Donnie, ¿crees que esa "cosa" tenga algo que ver con lo que vio Mikey?- Leo miró a Donnie como exigiendo una repuesta.

-No lo se, Leo. Creo que tendremos que despertarle para preguntárselo.

-No será necesario D.- Mikey entró a la sala. Ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar la conversación.

-Mikey.- todos fueron directamente hacia el menor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Leo estoy bien.

-¿Y tu brazo?- fue esta vez Raph el que preguntó.

-Chicos, solo tengo un corte en el brazo, no me lo han amputado-Mikey ya estaba harto de que se preocuparan tanto por tan poco-. Además, ya he pasado por cosas peores.

-Si como mutantes gigantes, ninjas feroces, alienígenas en cuerpos de robot, demonios...¡ Auch!-Casey fue interrumpido por un codazo de Raphael-Eso duele.

-Esa era mi intención.-Raphael tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Chicos os estáis yendo del tema, ahora lo más importante es Mikey.-April miró con mala cara a los chicos y luego al menor con preocupación.

Mikey vio como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él. No le gustaba estar así, sentía que nadie confiaba en él.

-Tienes razón April.

-Mikey- esta vez fue Donnie quien habló-¿ Que fue lo que vistes en el Dojo?

Mikey padeció al recordad esa imagen. Dirigió los ojos hacia abajo y puso la cabeza gacha. Apretó las manos a sus costados y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Mikey?- Leo se percató de lo que hizo Mikey y fue a su lado. Mikey se sento en el sofá (sinceramente no se si eso se considera un sofá pero yolo) con sus hermanos al lado.

-Mikey, por favor, dinos lo que viste.- Raph rodeo a Mikey con su brazo para reconfortarlo. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, y los abrió enseguida.

-Está bien- suspiró -. Os lo diré. Antes vi...

Pero entonces las luces volvieron a parpadear.

-O no fastidies.

-¡Cállate Casey!

Splinter salió del Dojo y vio como sus hijos y sus amigos miraban a todas partes preocupados. Y de entre las sombras apareció por dos segundos la imagen que vio Mikey en el Dojo. Solo que esta vez la cara del hombre solo se veía su sonrisa. Después desapareció y las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

-Eso... fue lo que vi.- rodos voltearon a ver a Mikey y vieron un rostro lleno de miedo. Estaban tan preocupados con Mikey que no vieron los ojos que sobresalían de la entrada de la guarida.


	3. ¿Dónde esta Mikey?

Hola humanos mutantes ( este va a ser mi saludo oficial) os traigo otro fic de la historia. Espero que os guste y nos leemos empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la entrada de la guarida se podía ver una imagen muy lúgubre. En el sofá (insisto no sé cómo llamarlo) Raph estaba sentado y abrazando a un asustado Michelangelo mientras este se hacía una bolita y temblaba. Raphael le decía en el oido "calmate" o "ya pasó". A nadie le gustaba ver a Mikey así tan, miedica.

-Chicos no es por nada pero hace más de una hora que estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada.

-Casey, si no te has dado cuenta Mikey está muy asustado y a venido un hombre a nuestra casa y puede hacernos daño.- Leo estaba enfrente de Casey. Este estaba sentado en la otra punta del sofá (:-\ )

-Bueno, peor que ese niño no podemos estar.

Ante esa respuesta todos se quedaron tensos y miraron a Mikey. Él al oir lo que dijo Casey le vino la imagen a la cabeza. Él sólo se arrinconó más en su hermano y escondió su cara en el pecho de Raph.

-¡CASEY!- todos le gritaron tan fuerte que hasta el maestro Splinter les escuchó desde el dojo.

-Perdón, fue sin querer.

-Si sin querer queriendo.- dijo Donnie con sarcasmo.

-Casey la próxima vez voy ahí y te cierro la boca a puñetazos.

Raph aún estaba abrazando a Mikey que ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Temblaba muy poco y ya no estaba tan afectado.

-Chicos, en cierta parte Casey tiene razón- todos dirigieron una mirada de duda a April-. Quiero decir, deberíamos estar haciendo un plan o buscando información sobre esa cosa o algo.

-Mira April- Leo le habló- se que no os gusta la idea de estar aquí parados sin hacer nada, pero hemos visto que no podemos dejar solo a Mikey- miró a Mikey que se quedó dormido en los brazos de Raph-. Es mejor que estemos cerca suya. Donnie ya está en su laboratorio buscando en su ordenador y el Sensei está meditando por si vuelve aquí.

-Si antes no lo notó cómo lo va a notar ahora?

-Casey te la estás ganando.- Raph lo dijo bajito para no molestar a Mikey. Casey sólo hizo el signo de cerrar la cremallera de la boca con la mano. Raph se levantó muy despacio y tumbó a Mikey en el sofá para que durmiera mejor.

En eso Donnie vino con su portátil en la mano.

-Chicos tengo noticias.

-¿Buenas o malas cerebrito?

-Me temo que es lo segundo. He estado investigando sobre esa visión que vimos y por desgracia he encontrado mucho. Os sorprendería la de casos que hay en Nueva York.

-Entonces no tenemos nada, verdad?

-No Leo.

-Solo que esa cosa va a por Mikey...AUCH!- Casey recibió un puñetazo en el hombro de parte de la tortuga temperamental.

-Lo siento Casey pero te la merecías.

De repente Mikey empezó a moverse y hablar en sueños. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor y vieron su cara con una expresión de miedo.

-El pasillo, el pasillo...

-Tenemos que despertarlo.

-No Raph.

-¿Por qué Donnie?

-Nos puede ir dando pistas en sus sueños. Solo espero que no sean muy horribles.

Todos miraron preocupados a Mikey, incluso el Sensei que estaba en la puerta del Dojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba en el mismo pasillo de antes y era pequeño otra vez.

-El pasilo otra vez.

Miraba hacia los lados para ver si había algo pero nada, solo lo mismo de siempre. Caminó hacia adelante y esta vez escuchó una música.

-Música.

-Música

-¿Ha dicho música?- pregunto Raph (esto será cuando hablen en el mundo real para que identifiqueis)

-Creo que si.

Era una música alegre que casi no se apreciaba. Siguió caminando hasta que vió la sala de antes con los niños jugando. Esta vez puso más atención al lugar. Había máquinas recreativas en el fondo y también un futbolín con un pinbol. En las esquinas había máquinas de peluches. En el centro había dos mesas grandes de maderas con sillas del mismo estilo. Las mesas eran cubiertas por unas mantas rojas con estampados de estrellitas de colores.

-Juegos. Una sala llena de juegos. Los niños...

-Tranquilo Mikey, estás bien.

De repente el mundo se volvió a congelar. Todo a su alrededor se paralizó por completo. Y enfrente suya, de repente, estaba él. La sombra le miró con esos ojos rojos.

-No no. Viene por mí. Viene por mí.- Mikey empezó a moverse inquieto.

-Mikey, soy yo Raph, estamos aquí hermano no te preocupes. No dejaremos que te haga daño. Despierta. DESPIERTA.

Mikey abrió los ojos y se levantó. Abrazó al hermano que tenía mas cerca y ese era Donnie. Temblaba y sudaba.

-Ya está hermano. Ya está.

El Sensei al oir a su hijo menor fue a ver que sucedía. Pero no pudo ni abrir la boca para preguntar que había pasado cuando las luces se apagaron de repente.

-Donnie- Mikey sólo se pegó más a él.

-Muy bien no queríais hacer algo, pues lo haremos- dijo Leo decidido- Raph y Casey vosotros vais a la cocina. April y Donnie vosotros al laboratorio. Yo miraré en el Dojo junto al Sensei si le parece bien- todos asintieron, incluido Splinter-. Mikey tú quedate aqui y si pasa algo llama- él asintió-. Muy bien, vámos.

Todos fueron a su lugar indicado. Mikey se quedó en su sitio a esperar. Pero nada más irse sintió una presencia. Y como si estuviera hipnotizado se levantó lentamente del sofá.

Los chicos miraron cada uno a su lugar asignado. Al final cuando no encontraron nada iban a salir hasta que a cada grupo le apareció un niño enfrente suya a la vez. Todos estaban llorando y con sangre en el pecho. Les miraron y los tres niños dijeron:

-Se lo va a llevar. Buscarle.

Al oir eso, todos se dieron cuenta de que se refería a Mikey. Salieron corriendo de sus lugares y fueron a ver a Mikey. Al reunirse todos en la entrada vieron cómo Mikey se acercaba a una especie de sombra que estaba en la entrada de las habitaciones. Al verlo todos fueron corriendo hacia él. Pero cuando Mikey estuvo enfrente suyo la sombra extendió su brazo y le rodeó una niebla negra y desapareció junto con el espectro. Todos se quedaron de piedra y parados.

-¿Dónde está Mikey?

Se quedaron es estado de shock hasta que el niño de la visión se les apareció enfrente. Se pusieron en modo batalla, todos menos Casey.

-Venga es un niño no puede ser taaan peligroso.

-Casey cuando todo esto acabe y Mikey esté a salvo juro que te sustituyo por el muñeco de entrenamiento y te pegare durante tres horas.

-Vale vale. Es que no puedo ni abrir la boca.

-Efectivamente- Donnie dijo con gracia.

-Eh chicos no se si lo habéis notado pero...- April señaló al niño con el dedo.

Todos giraron a ver al niño y este solamente se limitó a señalar el laboratorio de Donnie.

-Hey chico- Leo se fue acercando muy despacio-,¿estás señalando hacia allí?- el niño asintió despacio y retrocedía para atrás.

-¿Qué pasa allí?- le preguntó Donnie.

El niño solo se limitó a señalar el sitio otra vez, pero más rápido. Y en un segundo el niño desapareció. Todos fueron corriendo hacia el laboratorio. Allí Donnie fue corriendo hacia su ordenador y se quedó de piedra.

-Pero qué...

-¿Que pasa Donnie?

-Leo al parecer hay como un programa en mi ordenador.

-¿Que programa?

-No se Raph- Donnie se puso a teclear como loco- lo estoy descodificando para entrar al programa y ver lo que... ¡Ya está!

Todos se hacercaron a ver que era. Y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que era.

-¿Eso son... cámaras?

-Creo que si April.

-Mira Donnie, hay más cámaras.

-Ya voy Leo.- Donnie fue cliceando en las cámaras hasta volver en la primera.

-En total hay siete cámaras. ¿Para qué será?

Lo que no sabían es el sufrimiento que traerán esas cámaras para todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿os ha gustado?Me alegro. Siento que sea cortito pero en compensación habrá mucha salsa en el siguiente episodio.Y un millon de gracias a maria ochoa, Aria TMNT y a andyhamato49 por comentar en mis historias. Sois geniales y me encanta tu historia de caminos cruzados andy, no sabes la emoción que tuve al ver un comentario tuyo. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os doy un gran booyakasha!


	4. el juego

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aqui os traigo un nuevo cap de la historia. Espero que os guste y hay un dato que me he inventado y no sé si es verdad o no pero yolo. Como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Para que serán estas cámaras?

Los chicos y el sensei estaban al lado de Donnie que estaba viendo el programa que tenía el ordenador.

-No tengo ni idea Raph.

-Bueno aquí tu eres el genio.

Iba clikeando en el botón para cambiar de cámaras. Todo lo que se veía eran pasillos y habitaciones muy muy antiguos. Casi no se veía nada, hasta que...

-Para Donnie.

-¿que pasa April?

-Vuelve a la cámara 1, he visto algo.

Donnie obedeció y dio click al botón de las cámaras. Esa mostraba un cuarto pequeño con azulejos en las paredes y en el suelo. Tenía estanterías de madera algo podridas y algunas botellas rotas en el suelo y había alguna que otra telaraña. Pero los chicos se fijaron mejor y vieron tirado en una esquina a...

-¿Mikey?- dijo Leo con asombro.

Estaba dormido en la esquina izquierda. Nadie salía de su asombro hasta que de la oscuridad aparecieron unos ojos rojos.

-Eeehhh... chicos...

-Ahora no Casey. No ves que...

-Esa cosa está con él.- apuntó con el dedo a la pantalla.

Todos giraron a ver y en efecto lo vieron, esa sombra que hace unos minutos estaba en su casa, ahora estaba delante de la cámara mirándolos fijamente. Y al cabo de diez segundos desapareció con una niebla gris.

-Pero que... chicos hay algo escrito en la pared.

Donnie miró lo que decía Raph.

-Tiene razón. Pone:" tenéis dos horas para descubrir dónde está. Si no lo conseguís a tiempo, no durará mucho."

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa se lleva a nuestro hermano delante de nuestras narices y ahora quiere que busquemos el lugar donde se encuentra para salvarle y encima a contrarreloj? PERO DE QUE DIABLOS VA!

-Raphael, controlate.

-Hai Sensei.

-Pues que bien. Tenemos que encontrar a Mikey en todo NY y a lo mejor en todo el país y en dos horas o sino morirá. Adiós muy buenas.

-Casey, no AYUDAS.

-Tranquilo Raph.

-Muy bien- Donnie suspiró-, tenemos que encontrar un local abandonado. Por el espacio que muestran las cámaras tendría ese tamaño. Por cómo están las paredes y las cosas tendrá unos 20 años abandonado.

-Guau Donnie, con esos conocimientos dabas para trabajar como técnico en el FBI.

-Gracias Leo- se sonroja- bueno, debe haber más cosas que nos ayuden.

-Quizá los sueños de Mikey nos ayuden.

-Cierto April.

-Mejor me voy al Dojo, aquí no soy de mucha ayuda.- el maestro Splinter se dirigió al Dojo.

-Le llamaremos si descubrimos algo Sensei.

-Haber, Mikey dijo que estaba en una sala con juegos, con lo que puede ser un recreativo o una tienda.

-Si Donnie pero Mikey dijo que escuchaba música, y en la época de ese sitio en los recreativos no había.

-Cierto Raph, cierto. Tiene que ser otro sitio.

-Donnie por el sitio no da para ver que sitio es?

-No Leo, no hay ninguna pista que diga que era antiguamente.

-Chicos- miraron a April- Mikey está despertando.

Todos miraron la pantalla que estaba la ventana de la página y en efecto, se estaba despertando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde... estoy?

Se levantó del suelo y se masajeo la cabeza.

-Aahhh... no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó. Estaba en la guarida y- entonces se acordó de la sombra-. Vale, me acabo de acordar.

Se puso de pie y miró dónde estaba.

-¿Leo, Raph, Donnie?- nada.

Fue hasta la puerta que estaba enfrente suya y la intentó abrir, pero o estaba cerrada o atascada. Lo intentó otra vez y con más fuerza, el mismo resultado.

-Venga... venga.- no cambiaba nada. Fue a intentarlo la tercera vez pero escuchó esa voz de niño en su cabeza.

-Ten cuidado, va a por ti.

Y la puerta se abrió sola. Mikey dudó por unos segundos de si tocar la puerta o no pero se atrevió. La empujó para fuera y la abrió. Mikey salió de ese cuarto y se encontró con el pasillo de sus pesadillas.

-O no...- Mikey miró con miedo el pasillo- Por qué tenía que ser el pasillo oscuro.

No quería moverse, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí. Tomó aire y caminó por el pasillo. Veía el pasillo con miedo y era incluso peor que en sus sueños.

-Prefiero el sitio de mis sueños, al menos no dan tanto miedo como ahora.

Estaba caminando despacio hacia adelante y cuando llegó se encontró con una bifurcación. El camino seguía hacia la derecha y a la izquierda. Por inercia fue a la derecha. Pero dio tres pasos y le dio una punzada en la cabeza. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se arrodilló. Escuchó unos gritos de niño. Miró hacia delante y le vino una visión algo borrosa. Vio a una niña rubia con un vestido blanco y amarillo y delante suya a la figura humana negra. La niña gritaba "no" muchas veces y de repente la voz de la niña le susurro.

-Dijo que era un juego, pero lo era para él.

Después de eso se desmayó en medio del pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mikey!

-Tranquilo Raph- le tranquilizó Leo-, sólo se ha desmayado.- suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, mientras Mikey duerme vamos a buscar información de dónde está. Nos queda una hora y media. A ver, he estado buscando y hay 274 locales que fueron abandonados de entre 30 a 20 años atrás.

-Quita los que no haya ningún asesinato.

-Ya lo he echo Leo. Y para reducir nuestra pequeña lista sólo los que tenga algo que ver con zona infantil y...- Donnie tecleo rápidamente- son 144 sitios.

-Tiene que haber algo más.- exclamó April.

-Vamos Raph piensa, piensa,- pensaba Raphael- Chicos me acabo de acordar de algo.

-¿El que Raph?

-Antes cuando CASEY metió la pata- lo miró- Mikey me dijo algo de unos dibujos en las paredes. Y que uno de ellos tenía comida.

-¿Comida?- preguntó Leo.

-Si, comida. ¿crees que podría ser un restaurante?

-Voy a ver- volvió a teclear- a ver... hay 92 sitios que son restaurantes, tiendas de comida rápida, pizzerías...

-Jajaja- se rió Casey.

-Que ves de divertido.- dijo enfadado Raph.

-Que ahora mismo parecemos investigadores del FBI.- al oir eso Raph se puso furioso.

-Y DE ESO TE RÍES! Mikey está en peligro y tú te tomas esto como un juego.

-Raph tranquilo.

-Tranquilo, TRANQUILO. No me tranquilizo Casey porque mientras tú te ríes y te lo tomas como un estúpido juego de ordenador yo estoy ayudando a encontrar a mi hermano que está secuestrado.

-No es necesario que te pongas así! Yo también estoy preocupado por Mikey pero no lo ayudas poniéndote así. NO TE PREOCUPES.

-MI HERMANO PUEDE MORIR!- Raph gritó lleno de ira y con ojos lleno de odio hacia Casey- Eres nuestro amigo y ni te preocupas por él, al contrario, parece que te gusta verlo sufrir.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Pues lo parece.- y Raph salió del laboratorio.

-Pero...

-Déjalo Casey- le dijo Leo-. Necesita estar solo.

Casey suspiró. No sabía porqué Raph había actuado así. NO le gustaba ver así a su mejor amigo. Él estaba igual de preocupado por Mikey igual que Raph o Leo o Donnie incluso el maestro Splinter o April, pero su personalidad de decir lo que le gusta o lo que opina le hacía decir esas cosas. Ahora mismo se sentía como Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No veía nada, solo oscuridad. Intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió. Era como si de el cuello para abajo fuera de piedra. Se miró el cuerpo y era igual de siempre. Su caparazón, su cinturón con sus nunchakus en los lados, sus protecciones en las rodillas y los codos, las vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, todo igual. Pero no se movía. Miró a todos lados y de repente la niña de hace unos minutos estaba delante suya. Le miraba con una cara que daba miedo, pero en sus ojos había pena.

-Te vamos a ayudar.

Él quiso decir "¿qué?" pero su boca no quiso. Tampoco podía hablar.

-Ahora va a empezar su juego. Tú solo corre. Corre. Te intentaremos ayudar. Los siete.

Mikey intentaba hablar en ese mundo, pero no sabía que lo decía en la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Siete...son siete, siete niños.

-¿Que?

-Leo creo que está diciendo los niños que han muerto. Y eso ayuda. Ahora puedo añadirlo a la lista y así poder encontrar el sitio donde está.

-¿Te dará tiempo Donnie?

-Aún queda una hora. Creo que me da.- y dicho eso empezó a teclear como loco- Aaaggghhh... puede que tarde.

-Por?- preguntó Casey.

-Al parecer el programa de las cámaras con el tiempo hace que el ordenador vaya más lento, pero creo que lo conseguiré a tiempo.

-Estoy segura.

Leo decidió ir a ver cómo iba Raph. Fue hasta el sofá (:-\ esto ya es como fijo en la historia) y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si es solo que, creo que me pasé un poco con Casey. Es que, estaba tan preocupado por Mikey que actúe sin pensar.

-Como siempre.- añadió divertido Leo.

-Efectivamente. Fue culpa mía Leo- confesó Raph- si me hubiera quedando con él esa cosa no se lo hubiera llevado. Fue mi culpa- sus ojos estaban vidriosos- no tendría que haberle dejado solo, yo...yo...- pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Raph.

-No fue tu culpa Raph. No sabiamos que eso estaba aquí. Pero Donnie lo encontrará e iremos a buscarle para traerlo a casa. Estará bien.

-Pero y si vuelve a por él.

-Pues lo protegeremos. No dejaremos que se lo lleven otra vez, verdad?

-No.- sonrió. Leo se separó de él y se miraron. Pero en ese momento un grito de Donnie les llamó la atención.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Fueron al laboratorio de Donnie.

-¿Que pasa Donnie?- preguntó Raph.

-La página se ha parado. Sólo tenía que ver la dirección y enviarla. Espero que reinicie a tiempo.

-Donnie tranquilo, aún quedan 50 minutos. Lo conseguirás.

-Espero que tengas razón Casey.

-Algo pasa en la cámara de Mikey- todos fueron a ver, y no les gustó lo que vieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se despertó y se levantó. Por alguna extraña razón tenía mucho miedo. Y supo por qué cuando escuchó un ruido detrás suya. Se giró y vio el origen de su miedo. Detrás suya estaba la sombra de traje negro, con esos ojos rojos y el cuchillo en la mano. En su cara se reflejaba el miedo que tenía. La voz le habló.

-Corre.

Y obedeció. Se giró y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Podía escuchar los pasos de la sombra detrás suya y como al parecer se reía. Siguió corriendo hasta que hubo otra bifurcación. Esta vez fue por la izquierda. Los chicos en la guarida tenían que ir cambiando las cámaras para seguirle. Mikey respiraba mal por la corrida que estaba dando. Cuando fue por un camino que giraba a la derecha vio enfrente del camino a la sombra.

-pero que...- y le arañó el brazo izquierdo- AAAAAHHHH!

Se tapó con la otra mano la herida y fue para atrás. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó a una habitación bastante grande. Miró a todos lados para encontrar algún escondite, pero le interrumpió una risa. Estaba detrás suyo. Se asustó tanto que solo corrió hacia adelante y se estrelló contra la pared. Se pegó lo más que pudo y miró con horror a la sombra que se acercaba amenazante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos en la guarida miraban nerviosos la pantalla y luego a Donnie, que tecleaba nerviosamente el ordenador. Los minutos pasaban muy mal para todos. 45, 40, 35,30... así hasta legar al minuto cinco, dónde la sombra lo tenía acorralado.

-Donnie date prisa.

-Lo intento Raph.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sombra se detuvo a 20cm de Mikey. Lo miró por unos segundos y levantó el cuchillo, y se lo clavó en el hombro izquierdo.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Mikey dio un grito de puro dolor. Se apretaba los puños para soportar el dolor y cerraba los ojos. Cuando se lo sacó un gran chorro de sangre salió de Mikey. Este paró de gritar y se miró la herida. Estaba cansado, y tenía mucho sueño. En su cara se veía el gran dolor que sentía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-DONNIEEEE.

-Ya está. Solo falta enviarlo.

-Rápido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sombra miró a Mikey con diversión y levantó el cuchillo dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Mikey solo cerró los ojos y susurró:

-No por favor.

La sombra sonrió y acercó el cuchillo al corazón de Mikey con rapidez.

-NOOOOOOOO.- gritaron todos en la guarida menos Donnie.

Estaba a un centímetro de su corazón...


	5. juntos de nuevo

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de "un oscuro secretro". Espero que os esté gustando la historia y que la leáis hasta el final. Y ya estoy con otra historia en la cabeza (bueno en realidad unas 3 o 4) cuando termine esta empezaré ya con otra y seguiré con los fics. Quiero que me ayudeis en una especie de juego. En los reviews quiero que me pongáis el nombre de una de las tortugas y yo intentaré hacer una historia especial sobre ella ( por favor T-cest no) Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja son propiedad de sus creadores. Por qué eres tan cruel disclaimer!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El cuchillo de la sombra se detuvo a 1cm del pecho de Mikey. Lo que impidió seguir fue un pitido agudo que vino de su cinturón. Miró sorprendido a su cinturón y luego a Mikey. Esté se alejó lentamente de Mikey mientras le sobaba la cabeza. Cuando estuvo lejos miró a la esquina de arriba y saludó con la mano. Mikey miró a ese sitio confundido y se desmayó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la guarida vieron cómo Mikey se desmayaba y se apagó la cámara. Todos giraron a ver a Donnie el cuál estaba estático frente a su ordenador.

-Lo conseguí.

Envió la dirección justo a tiempo. En el último segundo le dio click con el ratón para enviar la dirección.

-Muy bien Donnie- Raph lo rodeó con el brazo- salvaste a nuestro hermano.

-Si, lo hice.- decía sin creerlo.

-Dónde es.- preguntó Leo.

-Es un restaurante infantil antiguo- empezó a teclear y puso una foto del local-. Fue abandonado hace 23 años. Era un restaurante de comida rápida como pizzas, hamburguesas, hot dogs... Fue abandonado por que al parecer siete niños desaparecieron en ese lugar y sólo se encontró el cuerpo de uno. Está un poco lejos de la carretera principal en un espacio casi abandonado a media hora de aquí.

-Bien- dijo Leo- pues vamos.

Todos asintieron e iban a salir por la puerta cuando vieron al maestro Splinter en la puerta. Se le quedaron viendo ansiosos hasta que se echó a un lado.

-Venga, id a por vuestro hermano.

Todos asintieron y fueron a la tortugoneta. Splinter vio como sus hijos se marchaban en dirección al restaurante abandonado.

-Tened mucho cuidado, hijos míos.- rogó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Donnie pon la dirección.

-Ya lo he hecho Leo.

Todos estaban en la tortugoneta. Leo dirigía, Donnie le enviaba la dirección y veía por el mapa, Raph estaba en su sitio de las armas mientras que April y Casey estaban sentados sin hacer nada.

-En treinta minutos estaremos allí.

-Aguanta Mikey, aguanta.- susurró Raph. Estaba muy preocupado igual que Leo y Donnie, aún más por lo que le pasó en el hombro.

Nadie más hablaba, sólo querían llegar a aquel lugar para poner a Mikey a salvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero le pesaban los párpados como cemento. Cuando finalmente los abrió sintió frío. Miró la gran oscuridad que le rodeaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en el hombro izquierdo. Una blusa envuelta como venda.

-Pero que...- casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando escuchó una vocecita a su derecha.

-¿Estás mejor?

Sorprendido se alejó de donde venía la voz. Vio a un niño de unos seis años, pelo rubio y corto hasta las orejas, ojos azules oscuro, piel algo morena. Tenía una camiseta marrón con un pantalón corto azul y zapatillas azules y blancas.

-¿Quien..?

-Me llamo Rev. Te vi con una herida muy mala y te ayudé a que parara de salir sangre. ¿Estás mejor?

-Si gracias- dijo Mikey con más confianza.- Mi nombre es Michelangelo pero me llaman Mikey.

-Hola Mikey-saludo el niño más cerca- Mis hermanos me dicen que no hable con nadie que no sean mis amigos. Ahora eres mi amigo, verdad?

-Creo que si, jeje. Tengo que levantarme para salir de aquí.- Mikey se levantó con dificultad.

-No puedes- dijo él niño agachando la cabeza- una vez que entras, ya no sales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pero escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Rev se agarró de la pierna de Mikey con miedo.

-Ven, vamos a explorar el sitio por ese camino.- le cogió la mano y se fueron por el camino de la derecha, dejando atrás el ruido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuarenta minutos después de haber recorrido toda la carretera llegaron al lugar indicado por Donnie. Era un restaurante muy antiguo y grande. Estaba muy sucio y estropeado. Encima de la entrada se veia un cartel que debía aer el nombre.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Leo cuando se bajaron.

-Se llamaba "Family dinner fun". Al parecer los niños lo decían así y así quedó.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta se la entrada. Era roja y estaba oxidada. Raph y Casey la intentaron abrir pero estaba con una cadena y candado.

-Está cerrada.

-Bien, rodeemos el lugar para ver si encontramos otra entrada.

-Vale.

Todos fueron hacia la derecha y no encontraron gran cosa.

-Que raro- dijo April-. Casi no hay ventanas.

-Era por los niños- explicó Donnie-. Hicieron pocas ventanas para que los niños no se rompieran con el cristal.

-Hablando de ventanas- intervino Casey-, ahí hay una.- señaló la ventana.

-Entremos.

Entre todos pusieron un cubo de la basura debajo suyo y entraron. Cuando estuvieron todos dentro vieron un gran laberinto de pasillos.

-Esto en vez de un restaurante parece un laberinto.- dijo Raph con gracia.

-Vamos.- Leo empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

Los demás sólo se miraron y le siguieron entre los oscuros pasillos del recinto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey llevaba caminando como 20 minutos por ese lugar. Hasta una vez llegó al mismo lugar donde se encontró con Rev. Tenía sueño por causa de la herida. La blusa que hacía de venda estaba toda llena de sangre. Decidió hablar un rato con Rev.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a vendar heridas Rev?

-Me enseñó mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, Max. Él tiene dos años más que yo. ¿Y tú tienes hermanos?

-Sí, tengo tres y somos de la misma edad. Yo soy el más pequeño.

-Sólo cuatro somos hermanos. Yo y Max y después están otros dos. El resto son únicos.

-¿De quienes hablas?- preguntó Mikey confuso.

-De mis amigos- respondió mirándole a la cara- tres son hijos únicos, pero ahora somos una gran familia.- dijo con una sonrisa- Quizá tú también seas- pero un ruido le distrajo. Miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con una niebla negra acompañado de unos ojos rojos.

-CORRE REV.

Y con la mano del niño agarrada se fueron corriendo hacia adelante. Mikey podía escuchar los gritos en su cabeza ya que al parecer Rev no los escuchaba. Ya estaba harto de eso. Quería llorar pero se aguantaba las ganas. No ahora. Sólo pararon cuando no escucharon más ruidos. Pararon para mirar atrás y no había nada.

-¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba. No quería quedarse ahí más tiempo. Quería irse a casa con sus hermanos y olvidarse de toda esta pesadilla. Pero otro ruido al final de ese pasillo lo distrajo. Rev se separó un poco pero no le soltó, para defenderle por ai viniera la sombra para protegerlo, como hizo su hermano hace tanto tiempo. Pero Mikey se quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-¿Leo, Raph, Donnie?- dijo sin creerlo. Pero cuando esas cinco caras giraron sorprendidos para verle se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa le apareció en su rostro.- LEO, RAPH, DONNIE.- soltó la mano de Rev y fue corriendo lo más que podía hacia sus hermanos.

-MIKEY!- sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermanito. En la mitad del pasillo se encontraron.

-Hermanos!- fue abrazado por sus hermanos. Lo abrazaban tan fuerte que parecían piedra. Se la emoción que sentía sus piernas temblaron y se puso de rodillas.-Chicos...

Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Estaban los cuatro arrodillados en el suelo abrazados. Mikey temblaba de la emoción y hasta estaba a punto de llorar por lo que había aguantado.

-Ya estás a salvo hermanito.- susurró Raph. Leo le sobaba la cabeza con ternura y Donnie le frotaba el caparazón. April y Casey estaban enternecidos por ver esa imagen tan bonita. April levantó la cabeza para ver el final del pasillo y no había nada. Sólo sacudió la cabeza y miró a los chicos. Estaban disfrutando de ese momento de paz, ya que todos sabían que la pesadilla aún no había acabado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno aquí termino el capítulo. Siento mucho si en el anterior os dejé tensos (y si no dejarme en mi burbuja). Seguramente el miércoles subiré el sexto cap. así que esperad. Os mando un millón y medio de abrazos a todos los que leen la historia y mis fics. Y un gran abrazo a todas las escritoras que han leído mis historias como Rose black dragon, Keila ignis y a más (siento si lo escribí mal). Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	6. Una nueva amiga

Ey muy buenas a todos, guapisimos aquí... OK NO XD. Hola jovenes ninjas. Os traigo el sexto capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey no podía creerlo. Después de tres largas y dolorosas horas estaba con su familia. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo abrazado con sus hermanos. April y Casey se unieron también. Después de un rato Donnie se separó para ver la herida en su hombro.

-Mikey necesito ver tu brazo- cuando fue a verlo se dio cuenta de la camisa-. Oye,¿de dónde sacaste eso?- señaló la prenda.

-A pues me la dio mi ami- con una sonrisa señaló donde estaba Rev, pero paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

-¿Mikey?

-Es-estaba ahí. De verdad.

Los chicos se miraron.

-Vale Mikey, te creemos. Primero vamos a la tortugoneta para limpiarte la herida y curartela y luego buscamos a tu amigo, vale?- Mikey asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie.

-Leo veo un pequeño problema en tu plan.

-¿El qué Casey?

-¿Por dónde vinimos?- dijo mirando para atrás.

Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta. Estaban tan concentrados en buscar a Mikey que no se fijaban por donde habían ido.

-Buena pregunta Casey.- le dijo Raph.

-Entonces...¿entonces no vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Mikey con miedo. Ya no iba a guardar lo que sintiera, aunque después se burlen de él por eso.

-Claro que sí hermano- dijo tranquilo Leo-. Pero nos iremos después. Ahora lo que haremos será...

Pero no terminó la frase ya que escucharon un rugido tenebroso. Al darse la vuelta vieron la niebla gris y en medio había un perro. Pero no era un perro normal. Tenía la piel quemada y no tenía pelo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y sus dientes medían más de diez centímetros, igual que sus garras. Mikey dio un paso atrás por inercia invadido por el miedo. Los chicos se colocaron delante para protegerlo por si le atacaban. Estaban en pose de defensa pero cuanto más se acercaba el perro, más grande y terrorífico se hacía. Iban a lanzarse contra el perro para luchar cuando Mikey escuchó la voz de la niña.

-Por aquí.

Mikey se giró y vio a la niña señalandole el camino de la derecha. Mikey miró sorprendido y luego cogió el brazo de Leo.

-¡Leo!- este se giró para mirarlo- por ahí- señaló el sitio. Leo miró extraño a su hermano pero éste lo miró con cara suplicante. Leo suspiró y ordenó.

-¡Chicos, retirada!

-¡QUÉ!- exclamó Raph.

-He dicho, ¡RETIRADA!

-Pretendes que salgamos huyendo de un...

-RAPH- Mikey se puso delante suya- POR FAVOR.

Raphael suspiró con rabia y se fueron corriendo hacia atrás. Los seis podían escuchar el ruido del perro corriendo detrás suya. Al girar a la derecha vieron a la niña y cómo iba corriendo para seguirles. Donnie iba último y era el que más cerca estaba del perro. Podía escuchar sus gruñidos y sus ladridos. Sonaban graves y aterrorizantes. Corrieron por un pasillo corto y giraron a la izquierda. La niña entró en una puerta de madera oscura.

-Ahí.- señaló Leo.

Todos fueron corriendo hasta la puerta. El perro estaba a tres metros de los chicos. Por fin entraron. Leo estaba al lado de la puerta para cerrarla cuando entraran todos. Sólo faltaba Donnie. Esté entró en la sala pero el perro lanzó un arrañazo a su pierna antes de que Leo la cerrara.

-Aaahhh.

-Donnie.- Raph fue corriendo hacia su hermano mientras Leo y Casey ponían un antiguo mueble que había ahí.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si si- se sentó y se miró la pierna-. Solo es un rasguño, nada grave.

Mikey y April estaban algo alejados. Pero Mikey miró al fondo y vio a la niña. Se acercó a ella seguido de la confundida mirada de sus hermanos y amigos. Se paró a 1 metro de la niña.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

Los chicos se acercaron y se quedaron al lado de Mikey.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó April.

-Elie.

-¿Conoces a Rev?- preguntó Mikey mientras todos se sentaban en el suelo.

-Si, es el hermano pequeño de Max, y un gran amigo de Lloyd.

-¿Lloyd?

-Si, mi hermano.

-¿Por qué estabais antes en la guarida?- preguntó Leo.

-Estaban- corrigió Elie-. Yo no salí de aquí. No nos deja.

-¿Cómo que no os deja?- preguntó Donnie.

-Solo deja salir a los que quiere para ayudarle. Él sabe que no lo ayudaré por eso no me saca de aquí.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó ahora Raph.

-No tiene nombre. Fue él quien nos obligó a quedarnos aquí para siempre. Fue él quien nos lo quitó todo. Solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y nuestros recuerdos.- terminó con la cabeza gacha.

Los chicos sintieron pena por ella. Pero se sorprendieron cuando una mano detrás de ella le tocó el hombro. Era el niño que les avisó del programa en el ordenador de Donnie.

Mikey se pegó más a Raph ya que siempre le venía esa visión. El niño solo se limitó a mirarlos.

-Hola.- saludó April.

Solo saludó con la mano.

-¿Por qué no habla?- preguntó Casey.

-No puede- contestó-. Es mudo de nacimiento.

-Oh.- Casey recibió un codazo de parte de Raph.

-No pasa nada. Está acostumbrado,¿verdad Lloyd?- asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, Mikey se sentía seguro ahi. Con sus hermanos y amigos y nuevos amigos que conocía en esos momentos se sentía bien, como en casa. Pero no se encontraba bien físicamente. Le dolía el hombro y tenía sueño. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el brazo de Raph. Esté lo miró y lo cargó hacia la esquina de la habitación. Lo puso en el piso y se quedó a su lado para cuidarlo, como hizo con Leo cuando estaba inconsciente en la casa de campo.

-Necesita dormir- dijo Elie-. No pudo dormir bien en dos semanas.

-Por sus pesadillas.- completó Donnie.

-Si. Le quiere a toda costa, por eso llamó a Terrior.

-¿Terrior?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Si, puede invocar ilusiones para ayudarle.

-Espera- interrumpió Donnie- si es una ilusión, cómo me hizo eso?- dijo señalando su pierna.

-Por el miedo. Cuanto más miedo tiene sus víctimas, más realistas se vuelven sus ilusiones.

-¿Pero porqué Mikey?- preguntó Leo.

-No lo sé, eso lo sabe Max.

-¿Max?

-Si, el hermano mayor de Rev y el mayor de todos.

-¿Cómo lo encontramos?

Pero Lloyd negó con la cabeza.

-Hay un pequeño problema con eso- se levantó-. No confía en nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo April.

-Después de lo que pasó, no volvió a confiar en nadie. Y eso también va por vosotros.

Antes de que nadie preguntara nada más, Elie y Lloyd desaparecieron de la habitación. Todos se miraron sorprendidos y Casey añadio.

-Esto va de mal en peor.

-Casey, no ayudas.- susurró Raph en bajito para no despertar a Mikey.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aqui.- dijo Leo.

Donnie se levantó y empezó a buscar por la sala.

Leo se apoyó en la puerta para oir si alguien se acercaba. Casey y April se sentaron en el centro de la habitación mientras veían a Raph cuidando de Mikey. Donnie se acercó a Mikey con unas sábanas que misteriosamente estaban ahí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Raph.

-Cambiarle la "venda" improvisada. No es bueno que se quede con la misma mucho tiempo.- rasgo la sábana y le quitó la que tenía. La herida paró de sangrar pero estaba mal.

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó Raph con miedo.

-No, cuando lleguemos a la guarida le desinfectare la herida y se la vendaré.

Le cambió la camisa por la sábana y se la ató. Se quedó mirando un momento a su hermano y se sentó al lado de Raph.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó.

-No Raph, he tenido que localizar este lugar en toda NY y venir hasta aquí para rescatar a Mikey de un espectro y no estoy cansado.- terminó con sarcasmo.

-Oye, se supone que el sarcástico soy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron ante esta escena y se pusieron a descansar, todos menos Leo.

Media hora después, Mikey y Donnie estaban dormidos en la esquina, April al lado de un armario en la pared y Casey en el medio. Leo seguía sentado en la puerta haciendo guardia mientras charlaba con Raph. Necesitarían descansar para después poder encontrar a ese tal Max.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que tengo marcado a Casey como el que mete la pata. Y he decidido que los chicos también deben sufrir un poco. MUAJAJAJA (risa malvada) MUAJAJA... COFCOF ( me atraganto con una mosca) malditas moscas. Bueno, nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	7. Buscando a Max Primera parte

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Antes que nada lo siento por estar estos días desaparecida. Estuve un poco ocupada con la casa y con la recuperación de mates (sólo tengo 15 años y me he sentido como una ama de casa) pero ya estoy aquí con "un oscuro secreto". Ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap. y por desgracia voy a hacer algo inesperado. No diré más sploilers y como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leo se despertó con una mano sacudiendole. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un niño rubio y de ojos azules oscuros como los suyos, pero más oscuros.

-Despierta. Hola.- el niño no paraba de sacudirle.

-Aaahhh.- Leo saltó sobresaltado.

-Por fin despiertas. Te asusté?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, me sobresaltastes- Leo se levantó-. Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Rev, soy amigo de Mikey.

-Espera, Rev- dijo con duda. El niño asintió- .Entonces eres... ¡el hermano de Max!- dijo con alegría.

-Si, es mi hermano mayor.

-Necesitamos que nos lleves con él.-

-¿Vienes sólo tú o también los demás?- preguntó señalando al resto.

Leo miró a sus hermanos. Mikey estaba durmiendo junto con Donnie en la esquina. Utilizaba a Donnie como almohada. April estaba dormida de costado y con la mano en la cabeza (*igual que en el principio del episodio 10 de esta tempora y como WTF alguien puede dormirse así?). Casey estaba en el centro de la habitación y dormía como Mikey normalmente, con los brazos estirados como la pierna. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Raph durmiendo apoyado en la pared. Suspiró y se dispuso despertar a sus hermanos. Rev fue hasta donde Mikey y Donnie para despertalos, mientras Leo fue a despertar a su hermano y a April y Casey.

Cuando todos se despertaron se reunieron formando un círculo en el centro de la habitación.

-Rev, por favor llevanos donde está tu hermano.

-Vale, pero debemos irnos ya. No le gusta que esté solo mucho tiempo. Pero técnicamente no estoy sólo, estoy con vosotros.

-Bien- dijo Leo levantándose del suelo-. Andando.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Leo la abrió con cuidado y miró a los lados para ver si había algo.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Rev ladeando la cabeza.

-Ver si hay algo o alguien cerca.

-Claro que no hay- fue para afuera-. Cuando aparecen esos fantasmas que él llama tiene que descansar y no hacer nada.

-Mira hasta los fantasmas se cansan.- dijo Casey divertido.

-Y cuánto tiempo se queda quieto?- preguntó el líder.

-Depende de lo que haga- se puso serio-. Por Terrior yo diría que unas cuatro horas. Por lo que os quedan...- hizo cuentas con los dedos- una hora y media.

-Espera, cómo has podido contar esa media hora con los dedos?- preguntó Raph.

-No si lo contaba en la cabeza. Es que me gusta hacer esto con los dedos.- sonrió.

Raph se dio una palmada en la cara y siguieron. Fueron todo recto y después a la derecha. Pero cuando cruzaron el camino a Mikey le vino una rápida visión. Era la del Dojo. Fue en ese pasillo donde lo asesinaron. Se quedó quieto un segundo y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Mikey?- Donnie le tocó el hombro-, estás bien?

-Si hermano es que... me estaba imaginando cómo es Max. Es decir, si se parece a Rev.

-Vale.- miró cómo Mikey caminó rápido hacia adelante y éste lo siguió.

Rev los guiaba a todos por los pasillos cuando les advirtió de algo.

-¿Con quién hablasteis?- preguntó.

-¿Qué? Pues con Ellie y Lloyd. Bueno más o menos.- contestó Leo.

-¿Y con Reik?

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los seis a la vez.

-Es un chico que... digamos que está en dos partes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Donnie.

-Pues es amigo nuestro y está con nosotros, pero le ayuda a "él". No quiere en realidad pero finge estar con él. Por ejemplo con Mikey- todos miraron a Mikey-. Le ayudó con los recuerdos, pero sin que lo supiera nos ayudó para entrar en su mente para advertirle. "Él" no sabe que está de nuestra parte, pero por desgracia si sabe algo de vosotros o le decís algo se lo tiene que contar, si no sospechara.

Los chicos le escucharon atentos. Cuando terminó a Leo no pudo guardar la pregunta.

-¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?

-Pues en el restaurante había un cumpleaños- empezó a hablar como si nada-, cuando estaba abierto, los días que habían cumpleaños la gente que venia a comer les descontaban la comida. Mis padres decidieron venir a comer ese día. Recuerdo que justo ese día conocí a Lloyd, y nos hicimos amigos desde ese día. Habíamos acabado de comer y fuimos al salón de juegos a jugar con los otros niños, pero alguien nos llamó desde la puerta. Los siete le seguimos y acabamos en una especie de almacén o algo así- paró de hablar y cogió aire-. Después de eso sólo recuerdo que ya estábamos así.- se miró la mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que escucharon. Todos sintieron pena por Rev. Y mentiría si digo que jo sintieron curiosidad por lo que pasó.

-Sé que por alguna razón- siguió- quiere a Mikey, pero no sé cual.- les miró y bajó los hombros.

Se quedaron callados y preocupados. Si querían a Mikey era por algo concreto, y eso les preocupaba más.

-Chicos hay algo que no entiendo- habló Casey-. Si eso ya tenía a Mikey, por qué nos hizo venir aquí?- preguntó.

-Ni idea, pero no será para nada bueno.- contestó Leo.

Todos caminaban hacia el sitio para encontrarse con Max. Iban hablando con Rev o preguntándole cosas, menos Mikey. Éste iba último y con la cabeza gacha.

-"Lo que faltaba- pensó-. No solo estoy en peligro sino que también lo están mis hermanos junto a April y Casey. Por qué está pasando esto. Ya quiero que acabe. Quiero poder salir de este sitio y que esa cosa o lo que sea se largue y no vuelva nunca. Quiero poder estar en casa junto con el maestro Splinter para poder jugar con ellos, gastarles bromas a mis hermanos, jugar con los videojuegos. Quiero mi vida normal...

Pero le sobresalto un brazo que le rodeó los hombros. Dio un pequeño saltito en el sitio y miró al responsable del susto.

-Tranquilo- era Raph-, si sigues así vas a morir de un ataque al corazón.

-O de una contusión craneal.- añadió con gracia Mikey. Raph soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es verdad. Con tantos golpes que te das en esa cabeza de aguacate algún día va a dejar de funcionar. Más de lo que ya está.

-Eehh!- se quejó el quelonio con un puchero infantil.

-Era una broma hombre- lo miró con gracia-. Bueno, una parte- Mikey inflo las mejillas-. Que estabas pensando?

-En que quiero que todo esto acabe ya- miró al suelo-. Y que no es justo que vosotros estéis en peligro por mi culpa.

-Mikey, mirame- obedeció-. Es ya ley que cada dos por tres estemos en peligro. Somos ninjas y nos enfrentamos a peligros cada día. Recuerda nuestra norma.

-Ninguna tortuga abandonada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Exacto. Nunca nos abandonamos y cumplimos esa norma a cualquier otra norma. Eres nuestro hermano y no dejaremos que te pase nada. Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño hasta que todo esto acabe.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.- miró con decisión Raph.

Mikey le ofreció una sonrisa cálida e inocente, algo que le encantó.

-Y... cómo está tu brazo?- preguntó señalando su herida.

-Ya casi no me duele. Es decir, ya me han pasado cosas terribles, como con garra de tigre.

-Si es verdad- miró para adelante-. Venga vamos sino les perderemos.

Raph empujó a Mikey un poco para que avanzara y le siguió. Pero detrás de los chicos había una sombra de ojos rojos que los vigilaba.

-Vas a ser mío pequeño.- dijo con una voz siniestra mirando a Mikey mientras se alejaba con sus hermanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí el episodio. No se si mañana y pasado suba historia por lo que no os prometo nada. Durante esos dos días voy a la playa con my family, pero tendré muuuuuuucho tiempo para escribir en el coche. Y haber si los hago más largos. Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha.


	8. Buscando a Max Segunda parte

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de "un oscuro secreto" y bien prontito. He intentado hacerlo lo más largo posible así que espero que os guste. Como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin habían llegado. Rev les llevó hasta una gran sala que debería ser el cuarto de reparación o algo así. Les abrió la puerta y les dijo que entraran. Al estar todos dentro, Rev cerró la puerta y encendió una especie de pequeño generador que aportaba luz de las lámparas.

-Vaya...- exclama impresionado Donatello-, impresionante.

-Si- se adelantó un poco-. MAX! Estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde estabas?- una voz salió de entre las sombras. Era aguda pero un poco ronca-¿Y quiénes son ellos Rev?

-Amigos- les señaló-. El que está en el medio y de cinta naranja en la cabeza es Mikey. Esa cosa le busca Max.

-Ya lo sé.- responde secamente Max. Sale de las sombras y le da la luz. Era un poco más alto que Rev. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y sus ojos eran marrones oscuros. Vestía una camisa larga roja con un pantalón vaquero azul y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y rojas. Su cara demostraba desconfianza hacia los chicos.

-Max por favor, necesitan ayuda Mikey necesita ayuda- le señala con el dedo-. Se que no confías en nadie que no seamos nosotros seis pero son buenos Max. No harían nada malo si no fuésemos malos- le mira con cara de súplica-. Por favor,Mikey me protegió cuando apareció "él". No se merece que le pase lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros. Es bueno Max. Porfa, ayudalos.- le rogó.

Max vio cómo su hermano le ponía cara de súplica. Miró a las tortugas. Los tres mayores estaban al lado de la de naranja, y los dos humanos estaban detrás de ellos. Pero se fijó en Mikey. No sabía el por que, pero le recordaba a Rev. Esos ojos grandotes y con esa expresión infantil. Observó la herida en el hombro. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y señaló la herida del cuchillo.

-¿Te lo hizo él?- preguntó.

-Si...

Miró al suelo unos segundos y acto seguido los miró otra vez.

-Está bien, os ayudaré.

Todos pusieron una enorme sonrisa al oirle. Pero Rev puso cara de sorpresa y susurró:

-Qué rápido...

-Venid, sentaos aquí.- fue al centro de la habitación y se sentó al estilo indio. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron. Leo al lado derecho de Max, a su lado Casey, después Raph, Mikey, Donnie y por último April. Rev se sentó en el centro del círculo y se apoyó en la pierna de Mikey. Max suspiró y dijo:

-Vale, empezar con las preguntas.

Todos se miraron.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Leo.

-Un alma perdida- contestó-. Hace años era un vigilante del restaurante, pero un día lo ascendieron a guardia del centro. Se encargaba de vigilarnos y que no nos sucediera nada malo. Pero no era así. Poco a poco se volvió raro y oscuro. Hasta que un día...nos hizo esto. Pero nos enteramos de que no era humano. Al parecer era una especie de fantasma que se había quedado en nuestro mundo. Tiene a un demonio dentro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Raphael.

-Como lo oyes. El demonio ayuda a esa cosa a cambio de almas. Él mata por placer mientras que las almas se las queda el demonio.

-Pero vosotros estáis aquí.- cuestionó Donnie. Mikey estaba apoyado en su brazo.

-Por que nuestra alma se quedó unido aquí de alguna forma. Pero se alimenta de nosotros. Mientras estemos aquí encerrados utilizará nuestra fuerza. No tiene suficiente poder por que ya no servimos. Al ser tan antiguos no le vale con nuestra alma. Por eso lo envía a él para conseguir nuevas almas. Pero sólo almas puras.

-¿Almas puras?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Si, es decir, almas infantiles. Cuanto más pura e inocente el alma más poderoso es el demonio. Y por lo que veo, quiere mucho a vuestro hermano- todos miran a Mikey que se ha quedado dormido en el brazo de su hermano-. La verdad es que nunca he visto un alma más buena que él.

\- Y eso es malo?

-Mucho. No descansará hasta que lo tenga.

Tragaron saliva. Raph lo llevó hasta la esquina y lo tumbó. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó allí. Se podía ver la preocupación de Raph por dejarlo solo.

-Entonces quiere a Mikey para alimentarse.- concluyó Leo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene sentido- miraron a Donnie-. La verdad es que no maduro desde los seis años y se quedó así. Normal que lo quiera.- dice triste.

-Debe haber una forma de derrotarlo para que deje a Mikey.- dice Raph desde donde está.

-No hay- dice Rev-. Lo hemos intentado pero no hay.

Se miraron preocupados. Si no podían vencerle, entonces Mikey...

-Me da igual- dice Raph de repente-. Aunque tenga que estar toda mi vida luchando contra esa cosa voy a proteger a Mikey.- dice decidido.

-Tú verás, no servirá para nada.- esto enfada de cierta forma a Raphael.

-Escucha Max- dice con rabia-, ya estuve a punto de perder a mi hermano y no pienso dejar que ese fantasma de pacotilla lo arrebate de nuestro lado. Aunque me cueste la vida no dejaré que le haga daño.

-Por lo que veo en su brazo es un poco tarde.- responde fríamente y mirándole con unos ojos sin vida.

-QUÉ HAS DICHO!- se levanta.

-MAX- le grita Rev-. Eso no ha estado bien. Él es Mi AMIGO, al igual que Mikey y que los demás. Si es para tratarlos así, me voy con ellos a pedir ayuda a Kai.

-Pues vale- se levanta-. Mientras tú estés bien, el resto me da igual- se dirige hacia la puerta-. La verdad es que sólo acepté hablar con ellos por Mikey.- y se fue por la puerta cerrandola.

Rev suspira.

-Perdón por mi hermano- se disculpa- no confía en nadie y es muy frío desde ese día.

-¿Quién es Kai?- pregunta Casey.

-Un amigo. Él es al revés. Le gusta ayudar a la gente y es muy simpático y divertido- se levanta-. Cuando Mikey despierte vamos a verle.

-Vale- Mikey empieza a moverse inquieto. Raph le pone la mano en su frente y siente algo malo-. Donnie, Mikey tiene fiebre.

Donatello se acercó hasta su hermano y le puso la mano. Era cierto, tenía una fiebre algo alta.

-Mejor me quedo yo con él por si empeora. Raph tú puedes descansar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si Raph, de verdad.

-Vale.- se levanta del suelo y le deja el sitio a Donnie. Raph se dirige a donde está los demás. Ve a Casey sentado en la puerta mirando al suelo. Se dirige hasta ahí y se sienta a su lado.

-Lo siento por lo de la guarida- suelta Raph. Tenía ganas de disculparse con Casey y así quitar esa sensación de culpa-. Estaba tan preocupado por Mikey que no pensaba en lo que hacía. Siento mucho lo que dije y que sepas que no pienso nada de eso en absoluto.

Casey miró a Raph y sonrió.

-Cuando he dicho que estuviera enfadado contigo, Raph?- le pasó un brazo por sus hombros- Bueno, ya que me lo pides tanto, te perdono.- Raph sonrió.

-Idiota.- le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

Rev va a donde está Leo.

-En un rato iremos a ver a Kai. Siempre está en el mismo sitio, por lo que será más fácil encontrarle.

Se quedaron en silencio. Leo preguntó.

-¿Sentisteis dolor?- Rev le miró- Cuando moristeis, sentistes dolor?

-No me acuerdo. Me acuerdo que Max me protegía como lo hacéis con Mikey. Por eso quiero ayudaros, para que Mikey no sea de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Leo extrañado.

-Es que al ser aquí una gran familia si le pasa eso formará parte de la nuestra, y eso no lo quiero. Me cae muy bien Mikey y es genial, pero no quiero que esté lejos de vosotros. No me sentiría bien.

Leo se sorprendió por lo que dijo el niño. Al pesar de tener 6 años actuaba con honradez. No era nada egoísta y eso alegraba a Leo. Le caía bien su hermano, pero prefería que estuviera con ellos y no con él.

-Rev, eres muy honrado. Tienes un corazón muy grande. Te preocupas por mi hermano y por nosotros y eso me llena de alegría. No podías ser un amigo mejor.

Rev tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantó lo que le dijo. Vio cómo April se dormía y Casey se levantaba para vigilar junto a Leo. Rev simplemente se levantó y se fue como por arte de magia otra vez. Raph se dispuso a descansar.

-"Juro que nada ni nadie va a hacer daño a mis hermanos"- piensa mientras ve cómo Mikey duerme al lado de Donnie-"aunque me cueste la vida."- y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Una hora después todos estaban dormidos. La puerta de la habitación se abre y deja ver la sombra de traje negro. Éste se va acercando lentamente a Michelangelo. Con los dos brazos le coge por los costados y lo levanta. Lo carga al estilo princesa y una niebla negra lo envuelve haciendo que desaparezca junto con Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Max!- Rev estaba por los pasillos llamando a su hermano- ¡Maaaaaax!

-Rev.- una voz sale detrás suyo. Se da la vuelta y ve a un niño de ocho años de edad. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Viste una camiseta larga blanca y una corta de rayas verdes por encima, un pantalón azul claro y unos zapatos negros. Era de piel un poco blanca.

-¿Qué pasa Reik?- preguntó.

-Es tu amigo- Rev abrió los ojos-, está en problemas.- y desapareció.

Rev al verle desaparecer va corriendo hasta la habitación de las tortugas ya que está al lado.

-¡CHICOS!- abre la puerta muy fuerte y grita lo más que puede.

-Que pasa- Leo se levanta sobresaltado y se da cuenta de que se quedó dormido junto a Casey. Todos se despertaron y miraron a Rev.

-¿Dónde está Mikey?- mira a todos lados.

Miran al rincón dónde se supone que está Mikey, pero no hay nada. Miran desesperados al lugar y April observa algo.

-Donnie, tienes algo en el pie.

Miran todos donde señala April y ven una nota. Donnie la coge y la lee. Su cara cambia y deja ver una de miedo.

-¿Qué pone Donnie?- pregunta Leo con miedo ante la respuesta.

-"Le tengo yo. Ya es suyo"- les enseña la nota.

Miran cómo efectivamente pone eso. Raph se va hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-¡NOOOOO!- da una patada llena de ira contra un mueble viejo-¡LE HA COGIDO!

Los chicos miran la rabieta de Raphael y preguntándose dónde estará ahora mismo Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abrió los ojos. En lugar de ver la habitación donde hace una hora estaba y con sus hermanos, ve una pequeña habitación negra de metal.

-¿Chicos?- se levanta. Sólo hay espacio para abrir los brazos y ya. Con la mano derecha toca la pared. Está fría.-¿Hola?- empieza a desesperarse- ¡Leo, Raph, Donnie!- golpea la pared con las manos y con fuerza- ¡CHICOS! ¡AYUDA!- golpea en toda la habitación- ¡SOCORRO!- está completamente asustado. El miedo y la desesperación le invaden cada célula se su cuerpo. Quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes- ¡CHICOS!- en un golpe contra la esquina de la habitación se hace un pequeño corte en el antebrazo debido a un tornillo oxidado que sobresalía. -Aahhh.- se toma el brazo y lo mira(*nota: se lo hace un poco encima de donde tiene sus vendas). Mira la diminuta habitación con miedo y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas en el pecho y rodeandolos con los brazos.

-Chicos...tengo miedo...- unde su cabeza en sus rodillas y empieza a sollozar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y aquí dejamos el episodio. El siguiente haré sufrir un poco a Donnie (jejejee) y luego seguirá Leo. Y hablando de Leo...acabo de ver el episodio 16 y OMG! Me Encantó. Sabía que Leo no era malo. Como estaba en inglés no me enteré de mucho pero de lo importante sí. Me encantó cómo exageraron a Donnie en ese episodio y sobre todo el final (lo vi y lo sigo viendo unas 30 veces, y lo vi ayer). Va a mi lista de episodios favoritos. A ver el de esta semana. Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente historia por que si no os contaré todo el episodio y no quiero hacer mucho spoiler y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	9. La trampa

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de un oscuro secreto. Estoy intentando hacerlos los más largos posibles ya que está por acabar. En menos de 17 cap. terminará la historia y seguiremos con otra. Aún no sé cuál de los cuatro coger así que en el último cap. vosotros elegireis. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: a mi desgracia, las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Maldita sea!- Raph no paraba de gritar y de romper todo a su paso.

-Se lo ha llevado- Donnie se agarra la cabeza con las manos- ¡Se lo ha llevado!

April trataba de tranquilizar a Donnie mientras Casey tranquilizaba a Raph sin éxito.

-Tranquilo Raph, así no le vas a ayudar.

-QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! MIKEY ESTÁ CON ESE DEMONIO OTRA VEZ!

-No con el demonio, con el fantasma.

Todos giraron para ver quién lo había dicho. Se encontraron con un niño de pelos negros y ojos verdes.

-Reik!- Rev fue hasta la puerta de la habitación. Los demás lo siguieron.

-¿Cómo que con el fantasma?- preguntó Leo cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Que todavía no lo tiene el demonio, por suerte. Pero el espíritu lo tiene atrapado para cuando el demonio lo pueda atrapar.

-¿Aún no puede?- preguntó Donnie con esperanza.

-No. Necesita al menos cuatro días para poder coger un alma si le da al fantasma el poder. No lleváis ni un día aquí por lo que aún tenéis tiempo- los mira preocupados-. Por desgracia no sé dónde lo tiene encerrado- baja la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-Gracias Reik, al menos nos ayudastes- Leo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No como cierto niño- Raphael puso énfasis para referirse a Max. Reik lo entendió a la primera.

-Sí eso es el tiempo en una persona viva.- dijo con énfasis en viva

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaron todos.

-Que dudo que aguanteis tanto tiempo sin agua y comida. El demonio recibe más poder si él mismo atrapa a su víctima, pero también le vale si su alma se separa de su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Ahora sentían mucho más miedo y preocupación.

-He visto en las cocinas una cañería de la que aún sale agua que se puede beber- dice Rev para distraerles un poco-. Os enseño el camino.

Todos fueron saliendo de la habitación y voltearon a ver a Reik.

-Vienes Reik?

-No- sacudió la cabeza-. Iré con "él" para ver si averiguo algo más sobre vuestro hermano.

-Gracias.- Donnie lo dijo con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Reik sonrió y desapareció de la nada.

Fueron caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina. Donnie se paró en la pared y se agachó para coger una botella de cristal.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Casey.

-Coger una botella para poner agua para Mikey.- la guardó en su cinturón y siguieron caminando.

-Cuidado por dónde pisais.

-Por?

-Ahora que tiene a Mikey no querrá que lo encontremos, y os habrá puesto trampas. A nosotros no nos puede hacer daño, pero a vosotros sí.

Los chicos sacudieron la cabeza y siguieron caminando con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaban preocupados por Mikey, lo único que ahora todos querían era que Mikey estuviera a salvo.

-"Tenemos que encontrarle rápido- pensaba Donnie-. No es bueno estar mucho tiempo con la misma venda. La herida de Mikey puede infectarse y si no la curo a tiempo puede... No, no, no va a pasar, estará bien."

Todos seguían caminando hasta la cocina. Eran dos puertas grandes de metal con unas pequeñas ventanas circulares en la parte de arriba. Rev abrió la puerta y dejó ver la cocina. Era algo más iluminado porque tenía dos ventanas en la pared. Dejaba ver unos hornos, armarios, cajones, utensilios de cocina, todo oxidado y sucio.

-Venir, es un poco más atrás.

Siguieron caminando por la antigua cocina cuando escucharon el ruido del agua. Al llegar al final vieron cómo una cañería de metal que estaba en buen estado dejaba correr una fina línea de agua transparente. Leo se acercó un poco y puso su mano debajo del agua. Estaba fría y fresca. Acercó sus labios al agua y tomó un trago. Su garganta al acto sintió el agua fresca.

-Chicos, es potable.- les informó para luego seguir bebiendo.

-¿Poltaqué?- preguntó Rev con cara de duda.

-Potable- le repitió Donnie-. Es cuando el agua es apta para beber.- Leo terminó de beber y le dejaron a Donnie.

Al terminar de beber sacó la botella de cristal de su cinturón, la limpió y la llenó de agua para Mikey. Al terminar dejó beber a April.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Casey- ¿Seguir buscando a Mikey por aquí y ya?

-No- contestó Leo- ahora vamos a ver a Kai para ver lo que sabe.

-Sí él nos ayudará- dijo Rev animado-. Conoce el sitio mejor que nadie.

-Pues bien- Raph terminó de beber y después fue Casey-. Vamos.- terminaron todos de beber y siguieron a Rev hacia fuera de la cocina para seguir por el camino de la izquierda.

-"Mikey, más le vale a ese fantasma que estés bien. Si no, lo lamentara."- pensó Raphael con furia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la mini-habitación. Tenía lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas que salían de sus ojos azules. Tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber en qué sitio estaba. Miedo de cómo estaban sus hermanos. Miedo de lo que le iba a pasar. Intentaba ser valiente, pero no podía. Pero tampoco podía ser un miedica.

-SACAME DE AQUÍ!- se levantó y empezó a golpear las paredes- ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Entonces escuchó un ruido, una especie de 'click'. Al instante se escuchó un zumbido en toda la habitación. Mikey se echó para atrás y cuando tocó la pared con el brazo se electrocuto.

-Aaahhh. Justo el malo.- se tocó el brazo y miró la habitación. Tocó todas las paredes con la mano y recibió lo mismo, descargas- Creo que de alguna manera ha podido poner electricidad a las paredes- mira a todos lados-. Chicos! AYUDA! SOCORROOOO!- empezó a gritar.

Pero escucha un zumbido más fuerte y siente una fuerte descarga en todo su cuerpo que proviene del suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- siente cada onda eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y grita de dolor. La corriente cesa y Mikey cae al suelo rendido. Jadea de dolor y cierra los ojos. Cae en la inconsciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Habéis oído eso?

-¿El qué Donnie?- preguntó Leo.

-No sé como una especie de interruptor.

-Eso fue el generador de electricidad del local.

-¿Hay un generador aquí dentro?- preguntó Leo con asombro.

-Sí. Al parecer era de la época y se quedó. Es bastante antiguo pero funciona en todo el local.

-Ala, que interesante- Donnie se puso la mano en la barbilla-. Debe ser muy potente y resistente para durar tantos años. Y la energía tiene que ser impresionante...- Donnie ya estaba perdido en su mundo.

-Y ya vuelve Donnie a estar en su mundo.- dijo Casey.

-Espera, ¿porqué hay un generador encendido y para qué?- preguntó Raph. Pero justo se oyó un ruido

'Click.' Entonces del pie derecho de Donnie se activó una especie de trampa. Era como una trampa para osos pero sin los pinchos, en vez de eso tenía una línea azul que brilló cuando detectó el pie de Donnie. La trampa se activó y se cerró en su tobillo. Al cerrarse descargó una potente descarga eléctrica.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- se cae al suelo del dolor.

-¡DONNIEEEEE!- todos va a ayudar a Donnie. April y Casey le cogen los brazos para que dejase de temblar mientras que Leo y Raph le quitaban la trampa. Raph sacó su sai y destrozó la trampa, pero provocó una pequeña herida en su pie.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó April con preocupación.

-Aahh...sí...eso creo...aaahhh.

-No Donnie, no estás bien- le dijo Leo-. Mira cómo está tu tobillo.- del tobillo le salía humo y estaba totalmente rojo, sin contar la herida del sai de Raphael que traspasó las vendas.

-Leo tiene razón Donnie. Dudo mucho que puedas andar siquiera.

Donnie se intentó levantar, pero al apoyar el pie se cayó para atrás.

-Ves- le cogió por el hombro derecho y le ayudó a levantarse-. Será mejor que te llevemos a un lugar para verte la quemadura.

-Esa de ahí.- Casey señaló una puerta que estaba un poco más adelante a la derecha.

-Vamos.- todos se dirigieron a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En una habitación oscura se encuentra una pequeña pantalla en un escritorio. En ella se podía ver la imagen de Mikey desmayado en la mini-habitación. Delante de la pantalla se encontraba un sillón de ordenador y alguien sentado en él.

-¿Lo tienes encerrado?- una voz salió de detrás suyo. En la puerta se podía ver a Reik que tenía una cara de seriedad que daba miedo. Su mirada y su expresión no mostraban nada.

El sujeto sólo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

-No aguantará tanto tiempo ahí sin agua- Reik se acercó un poco-. Sus hermanos ya se han dado cuenta de que no está- la sombra susurró algo que no se podía entender y el chico sacudió la cabeza-. No. Saben que has sido tú, pero no saben dónde se encuentra- la sombra volvió a susurrar algo-. Sí, les estaré vigilando- antes de irse se gira a ver-. ¿Dónde encontraste ese sitio? No me suena de nada- le susurró algo y se giró completamente para mirar al niño-. Vale.- y se fue.

La sombra sólo volvió a ponerse enfrente de la pantalla y siguió obserbando a Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban en una pequeña habitación que parecía ser un pequeño almacén. Era bastante grande y estaba lleno de cosas. Con un trozo viejo de tela que había ahí tirado y con las vendas que se rompieron de Donnie, Raphael le vendo el tobillo. Se encontraban todos al lado de Donnie.

-Ya está, con esto debe mejorar. En el corte te puse primero un trozo de las vendas que tenías para que no se infecte con la suciedad del trapo.

-Gracias Raph.- Donnie cogió su boo y lo utilizó para apoyarse. Entonces en la habitación apareció Reik.

-Tengo noticias.

-REIK- todos giraron para ver a Reik.

-¿Qué noticias traes Reik?- preguntó Leo.

-Primero, Mikey está vivo, inconsciente pero vivo. Segundo, "él" lo tiene encerrado en una habitación que el mismo preparó. Por desgracia no sé donde se encuentra.

-Gracias Reik.- le dijo Raph.

-Bueno, ahora nos falta más que nunca encontrarle.- dijo Rev decidido

-¿Te refieres a...?- Casey fue interrumpido por Rev.

-NO LO DIGAS.

-¿Por?

-Por mí- dijo Reik-. Si me decís a quien buscáis se lo tendré que decir a "él" y puede impedirlo. Es mejor que no me contéis mucho.

-Vale- Rev se encaminó a la puerta-. Vamos yendo, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Todos salieron por la puerta y escucharon la advertencia de Reik.

-Tened cuidado con las trampas. A partir de ahora van a empeorar.- y desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os a gustado? Me alegro. Ahora que Donnie sufrió un poco, el siguiente será Leo. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	10. Sufrimiento común

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de un oscuro secreto. Os estoy mimando demasiado de cada dos o tres días traeros otro fic pero es que me entran ganas de publicar y bueno, que queréis que haga :-P. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tmnt no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban caminando por los oscuros pasillos del restaurante. Iban lento por causa de Donnie. Al tener el pie tan mal como ahora, no podía apoyarlo y tenía que caminar ayudado por su boo, y eso los retrasaba mucho.

-Ya casi estamos, es el siguiente pasillo a la derecha.- dijo Rev.

-Tío, no entiendo cómo no puedes perderte aquí dentro con tanto pasillo.- dijo Casey.

-Son 20 años aquí dentro, uno se sabe mover aunque no quiera.- le contesta Rev.

Raph y April iban detrás de Donnie para ayudarle a caminar.

-Chicos deberíais ir vosotros y dejarme ir yo sólo después. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo por mi culpa.

-De eso nada genio- le contesta Raph-. Debes de estar loco si piensas que te vamos a dejar sólo.

-Raph tiene razón Donnie. Además ya casi estamos llegando.- April le sonríe.

Mientras Leo va en el medio. Mira hacia el suelo, al techo y a los lados con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?- le pregunta Casey.

-Hay algo que me preocupa.- todos le miran a la cara.

-¿El qué?

-Las trampas- nadie esperaba eso-. Desde que nos encontramos con Reik en esa habitación no hemos visto ninguna trampa, y eso me preocupa.

-Seguramente las está preparando, Leo- le contesta Raph-. Y eso es mejor, por que podemos caminar tranquilos ahora, pero luego habrá trampas mucho más peligrosas que la de Donnie. Es mejor Leo.

-Pero me sigue preocupando.

-Ya llegamos.- les informa Rev. Estaban delante de una habitación súper-grande. En él había antiguas máquinas recreativas, juegos de mesa, y otra puerta en el final de la habitación. Había madera podrida en todos lados y con montañas de telarañas.

Entraron a la habitación y caminaron hacia adelante. Donnie se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Chicos- se giraron para ver a Donnie-, éste es el sitio del sueño de Mikey

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron todos.

-Antes de que viniera ese...fantasma, Mikey estaba soñando con una habitación de juegos. Creo que es esta.- miró alrededor. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Chicos, vamos.- los llamaba Rev que estaba más adelante. Los chicos aceleraron el paso y llegaron al final de la habitación- KAIIII!- gritó Rev con las manos en la boca.

-¿Alguien me llama?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Se giraron y se encontraron con Kai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abría los ojos lentamente. Aún se encontraba en la habitación de metal. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se miró los brazos y las piernas y vio cómo tenía algunas quemaduras en ellas. Se sentó en la esquina y con mucha dificultad flexionó sus piernas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. Le dolía mucho hacer eso, pero le tranquilizaba. De sus ojos volvían a salir lágrimas de miedo.

-Chicos...- susurra- dónde estáis...me quiero ir a casa...- habla- QUIERO IR A CASA!- grita al final.

Empieza a sollozar. Oculta su cara en sus piernas he intenta tranquilizarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se giraron y pudieron ver a Kai. Era un niño de 7 años. Su pelo era de un rojo oscuro, ojos marrones y piel como la de April. Tenía pecas en las mejillas, como Mikey. Vestía una camisa roja con las mangas blancas, unos vaqueros rojos y unas zapatillas blancas y marrones.

-Vaya, te gusta mucho el rojo.- dijo Casey con diversión.

-Si- sube y baja los hombros-. Qué queréis Rev? Por que dudo que hayáis venido a jugar conmigo.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a...- empezó Rev pero fue interrumpido por Kai.

-A Mikey, el hermano de esos tres.- todos lo vieron con asombro. Kai tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tú...cómo...- Raph estaba impresionado.

-Entré en su mente hace unos días, y hoy estuve en su casa junto con Lloyd.

-¿Nos ayudas?- preguntó Donnie.

-Pues claro- pone pose de héroe-. Yo me sé este sitio hasta lo secreto. Conmigo a vuestro lado lo encontraremos en un periquete.

Todos pusieron una sonrisa divertida, Kai les recordaba mucho a Mikey.

-Veis, os dije que era divertido.- dijo Rev con una gran sonrisa

-Venga, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Leo. Se encaminaron todos hasta la puerta y siguieron a Kai.

-Vamos por aquí.- señaló el camino de la derecha.

-A LA ORDEN, FOXY!- gritó Rev con una pose militar.

-¿Foxy?- preguntó Raph aguantandose la risa.

-Si, es mi mote- dice con tranquilidad-. Y me encanta, por qué es mi animal favorito.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y caminaron hasta la habitación.

Detrás de ellos la sombra de Reik los observaba. Apareció otra sombra detrás de Reik.

-No se lo digas.

-Sabes que no puedo Ellie- gira para verla a la cara-. Pero sabes que no contaré todo. Yo también quiero que lo encuentren. Lo está torturando. Pero es muy fuerte. Tiene posibilidades- sonríe Reik. Ellie le devuelve la sonrisa-. Me tengo que ir. Adiós.- y desapareció. Ellie hizo lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey ya estaba tranquilo. Aún lloraba un poco pero se tranquilizó. Miraba las paredes y de vez en cuando gritaba un poco. Desde la habitación oscura el hombre del traje negro lo vigilaba. Iba a teclear algo cuando apareció Reik.

-Están con Kai, en el salón de juegos- la sombra le susurró algo-. No, no sé por qué. Al parecer les han informado sobre mí y no han dicho nada- miró a donde tenía el dedo-. Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó. La sombra apretó la tecla y se encendió una luz roja-"Oh no"- pensó.

Mikey escuchó un pequeño pitido en la habitación. Entonces empezó a toser. Se tomó la garganta con fuerza con ambas manos y tosió con fuerza. Sentía cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno y su garganta ardía. Con una mano empezó a golpear la pared mientras que con la otra sujetaba su garganta. Estaba en un estado de pánico. Sentía que las fuerzas se le venían abajo. Dejó de golpear la puerta y se tumbó boca abajo. Su tos era menos fuerte. Cerró los ojos listo para lo peor.

-Lo vas a matar y eso no le va a gustar- dijo Reik tranquilo, aunque por dentro estuviera en pánico-. Sabes que cuanto más tiempo lo dejes vivo más fuerte se hace él y tú.

La sombra lo miró y volvió a teclear el botón. Esta vez apareció una luz verde. Mikey al sentir aire cogió una gran bocanada de oxígeno como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su cara era de alivio. La sombra sólo se rió por eso y siguió obserbando a Mikey, que ya respiraba normal.

-"Pobre- pensaba Reik-, las torturas no han hecho más que empezar."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai estaba dirigiendo a los chicos por el sitio. 30 minutos caminando y ya habían pasado por dos habitaciones, cinco cuartos de limpieza y por más de 20 pasillos, y no se perdieron ni una sola vez.

-Guau Kai, eres increíble.- exclamó April impresionada.

-Gracias, y me puedes llamar Foxy si quieres, me gustan los dos. A ver, Reik dijo que Mikey estaba en una habitación metálica, eso quita la parte derecha del local, por lo que estará en la izquierda.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló Leo una puerta.

-Era la antigua sala de calderas.

-Entremos.- dijo Leo, pero al abrir la puerta tropezó con una cuerda que estaba extendida en el suelo. Al caerse un cuchillo oxidado se cayó al lado y le cortó el antebrazo izquierdo y un poco en la mejilla- Aaahhh...

-LEO!- todos fueron a ayudarlo.

-Leo, estás bien?- preguntó Raphael con preocupación.

-Si, si. Es sólo un corte, nada más.- se mira el brazo. Es profundo y empezaba a sangrar mucho.

-Entremos, será mejor que te vea la herida.- dijo Donnie. Todos entraron y Kai cerró la puerta. Rev apretó un interruptor y no pasó nada. Hizo lo mismo muchas veces y con rabia.

-FOXY, por qué no va el interruptor?

-Se ha estropeado.

-Genial, ha quedarnos a oscuras.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo diría que no.- April sacó su T-phone y puso la linterna. Los chicos la imitaron y quedaron iluminados.

-OH, diosa que nos ilumina en nuestro camino.- Kai hizo una exagerada reverencia y está se rió.

-A ver Leo- Donnie le cogió el brazo y lo examinó-. Hum...no es muy grave, pero es mejor si no mueves el brazo hasta que lleguemos a la guarida- sacó el trozo de sábana de cuando vendo a Mikey y la volvió a romper. Utilizó una parte en el brazo de Leo y la otra se la guardó para Mikey. Al terminar se levantaron los dos-. Listo, ya está.

-Gracias Donnie.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Casey.

-Esperar- miraron a Kai-. Es mejor esperar. Me acuerdo de una zona así, pero no me viene a la mente qué sitio es. Mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que me acuerde.

-Está bien, esperaremos aquí.

Para sorpresa de todos fue Raphael quien dijo eso. Al decirlo se marchó a la esquina de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Los demás no dijeron nada y se sentaron para planear la salida. Mientras Raphael se escondió detrás de una caldera y se sentó.

-Maldita seas, juro que esto me las pagarás caro- apretó sus puños-. Lamentaras el haberte llevado a Mikey y el haber hecho daño a mis hermanos. No me iré sin antes haberte hecho sufrir, a ti y a ese demonio- aprieta sus dientes con furia-. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey estaba cansado. Era la cuarta vez que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Cuando volvía era sólo unos minutos y otra vez a empezar. Le entraba sueño, pero cuando se dormía una descarga le despertaba. Ya no podía más. Lloraba por angustia y miedo. Cuánto deseaba que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí. Era lo que más necesitaba. Al escuchar el pitido otra vez se preparó para el arranque de aire, pero no. Paró. Sin entender nada miró alrededor pero el sueño le reclamaba. Puso su cara en la pared y se durmió. Por suerte para él no tenía sueños, era como parpadear. Se dispuso a descansar para prepararse a la siguiente tortura, que eran muchas las que le esperaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy. A ver si el lunes o incluso mañana subo rl capítulo 11. Y está por acabar. Unos seis episodios más y se terminó. Ya tengo pensado en mi siguiente historia y tengo muchas ganas de escribirla. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha.


	11. Lo que sucedió en realidad

Hola jóvenes ninjas. He resucitado de entre los muertos. He estado toda la semana con el libro de mates pegado a la cara para la recuperación de mates de ayer. Aquí está la parte número 11 de Un oscuro secreto y como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show!

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y bla bla bla... (es necesario?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raphael veía cómo sus hermanos y amigos estaban en el centro de la habitación de las calderas planeando cómo sacar a Mikey de ese lugar.

-Kai- Donnie le llamó-, sabes dónde está la entrada del restaurante?

-Si, a unos veinte metros de aquí. Pero la puerta está cerrada con candado.

-Ya lo sabemos- Kai y Rev miraron con cara de confusos-. Es que entramos por una ventana que estaba al lado. Así ya sabremos por dónde ir.

-Guay. Que suerte tenéis, poder ver algo más que este sitio- mira la habitación-. Cuánto desearía poder ver la ciudad una vez más.- dijo con voz soñadora.

-¿Por qué no salis?- preguntó April.

-No podemos- respondió Rev-. Ya lo intenté una vez y no funcionó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Casey.

-Fue hace un par de años, estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando en una de las ventanas vi las estrellas. Echaba de menos ver el exterior y las vistas de la ciudad. Así que me subí a la ventana y me dispuse a salir, pero de detrás mía escuché una voz, me di la vuelta y pude ver a una chica con un pelo muy grande y negro que le tapaba la cara. Daba mucho miedo, y de detrás suya salieron unos brazos delgados y morados. Y la chica se transformó en un monstruo horrible, morado y gigante. Vino corriendo hacia mí y yo salí corriendo de allí. Corrí hasta donde mi hermano y lo abracé. Apareció "él" y dijo que nadie sale de aquí. Que una vez que entras, ya no puedes salir.- bajó la cabeza.

-Os obliga a quedaros aquí- Rev asintió con la cabeza a Leo-. Antes me has dicho que lo hace por que le hace fuerte.

-Exacto- responde Kai-. Pero no entiendo qué pintais aquí. Sin ofender.- dijo al ver la cara de los chicos. Raph se acercó y se sentó con ellos.

-Nosotros tampoco- dice Leo-. Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

-Espero que Mikey esté bien- dice Rev preocupado-, hace mucho que no le veo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sombra sigue delante de la pantalla. Observa como Mikey duerme tranquilamente. Sonríe con malicia y mira dos botones. Uno es azul y pone almacén, mientras que el otro es rojo y pone calderas. Mira el rojo y lo pulsa. De la sala se escucha un mecanismo de engranajes y después un pitido cono los que suelta una tetera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Casey.

-Fue el sonido de la caldera de la izquierda.- dice Rev preocupado.

-Oh no.- dice Kai levantándose.

-¿Cómo que "oh no"?- dice Raph.

-Sólo lo puede activar "él"- los chicos abrieron los ojos-. Si lo ha encendido será para algo malo.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando a Mikey.- se levanta Donnie. Todos siguen su ejemplo y salen de la habitación con prisa.

-Foxy piensa, dónde puede estar Mikey.- le ruega Rev.

-No lo sé. Primero el generador y después la caldera. No sé.- se frusta Kai.

-Creo que necesitáis una pequeña ayudita, Foxy.- dice una voz que proviene del pasillo de la derecha. Todos giran a ese sitio y Rev y Kai exclaman alegres.

-VICKY!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey despierta por un dolor que siente en el brazo. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que tiene el brazo izquierdo en carne viva. Retira el brazo con violencia y se levanta. Las paredes que antes eran grises ahora son rojas. Hace mucho calor ahí dentro. Mikey empieza a sudar.

-¿QUÉ PASA?- pregunta asustado-POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?! QUÉ TE HE ECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?! DÍMELO?!- pregunta entre lágrimas- ME QUIERO IR A CASA!- empieza a golpear las paredes aunque eso le provoque quemaduras en las manos- QUIERO IR A CASA!- el cansancio empieza a venir por causa del calor, pero no para- QUIERO IR CON MI FAMILIA! SACAME DE AQUÍ!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Vicky?- preguntaron los chicos.

En el pasillo vieron a un niño de siete años, era rubio y con el pelo hasta las orejas y un corte recto, ojos marrones y piel morena. Vestía una camisa de mangas largas azul y un chaleco rojo por encima, unos vaqueros azul clarito y unos zapatos marrones de velcro (*nota: no sé si se dice así, son los zapatos que en vez de cordones tienen las tiras esas de pegar). Les miraba con una sonrisa pícara y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kai.

-Estaba de paso cuando te oí. Os ayudaré.

-Sí- celebra Rev y mira a los chicos-. Vicky es el más listo de este lugar.

-A ver, dices que "él" ha utilizado el generador y la caldera, por lo que debe estar en un sitio donde llegue los dos- pone su mano en la barbilla y mira pensativo al suelo-. Hummm... el sótano.- exclama Vicky.

-Pues claro- Kai se da un golpe en la cara-. Es el sitio perfecto. Y sé una habitación metálica que hay allí- empieza a correr-. SEGUIDME!

Todos le sigue y Rev le dice a Vicky.

-GRACIAS VICKY.

-Iré a avisar a los demás.- y desapareció.

-Ya vamos Mikey.- dijo Raph.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sacame de aquí.- Mikey estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en la pared. Tenía quemaduras en sus dos brazos y en las manos. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban pero no se rendiria- Quiero salir...de aquí.

Hacía 43 grados ahí dentro y llevaba 15 minutos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía vivo, pero lo estaba. La sombra disfrutaba viéndolo así.

-No...creas que me voy a rendir...tan fácilmente- dijo como sabiendo que lo escuchaba-. No me rendire sin luchar. No voy a rendirme sin demostrarte que soy fuerte. Me quiero ir a casa, y aguantare hasta que lleguen mis hermanos- cierra los ojos-. Aguantare...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos bajaron por unas escaleras negras que conducían al sótano. Al bajar se dieron con un lugar completamente a oscuras. April y Casey sacaron su T-phone e iluminaron el sitio. Sólo veían un pasillo largo y con unas puertas. Donnie sintió algo.

-¿No hace más calor aquí que arriba?

Todos notaron lo que dijo el genio y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. Corrieron para adelante y cada vez hacía más calor. Llegaron delante de una puerta de metal que ya estaba rojo. Los chicos temieron lo peor.

-MIKEY!- gritó con desesperación Raph- MIKEY!

Mikey escuchó algo. Pensó que podía ser una ilusión a causa del calor, pero no. Era Raphael que gritaba su nombre.

-RAPH?- preguntó lo más alto que podía.

-MIKEY!- éste pudo escuchar la alegre voz de su hermano temperamental.

-Raphie...- dijo antes de caer desmayado.

-MIKEY!- Raph empujó la puerta que estaba ardiendo quemandose en el momento- AAAAHHH!- Raphael gritaba pero no paraba, seguía empujando. Leo se unió con él y entre los dos empujaban la puerta. Donnie iba a unirse pero April y Casey no se lo dejaron. Leo sacó su katana y rompió el pomo de la puerta. Al instante se abrió y vieron adentro. Dentro hacía un calor sobrenatural y en donde estaba la puerta cayó un Mikey desmayado.

-MIKEY.- Raph lo cogió con rapidez y lo cargó a su caparazón.

-Tenemos que llevarle a un sitio donde haya más frío para que su cuerpo libere el sobre exceso de calor.- asintieron e hicieron lo que recomendó Donnie.

-A mi zona.- dijo Kai y los demás lo siguieron. Salieron del sótano y fueron corriendo a la sala de juegos. A Donnie le costaba más por su pierna pero lo hacía por su hermano. Raph podía sentir el cuerpo ardiente de su hermanito en su piel y los susurros que salían de su boca.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con todos los niños, incluidos Max y Reik.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Max a Rev.

-Sí, el que está mal es Mikey.

Los niños vieron cómo Raph tumbaba a Mikey en el suelo y se sentaba a su lado. Su temperatura corporal era de unos 40 grados ahora y seguramente tendrá fiebre después.

-Ya está- dijo Raph-, estás bien.

-Sí...- Donnie se sentó a su lado- ya está.

Leo, April y Casey se sentaron con los niños.

-Estará bien.- dijo April adivinando el pensamiento de los niños. Ellos sólo sonrieron.

-Memos mal.- dijo Ellie aliviada.

Lloyd se acercó a su hermana y con los gestos de manos le comunicó algo.

-Tienes razón- miró a Max-. Lloyd cree que se lo tienes que decir.

Miraron a Max. Éste los miró y Rev le dijo.

-Porfa...

Suspiró rendido.

-Vale, se lo contaré.

-¿Contar el qué?- preguntó Leo.

-Lo que pasó ese día...el día en que nos quedamos así.- todos abrieron los ojos y se prepararon para escuchar-. Fue hace 20 años, en el restaurante había una fiesta de cumpleaños por lo que la comida era más barata. Nuestros padres nos trajeron aquí para comer.- continuó Ellie.

-Lloyd conoció a Rev ese mismo día y se hicieron amigos. Estábamos los siete en la sala de juegos conociendonos cuando apareció el guarda.- dejó el turno a Kai.

-Nos dijo que le siguieramos por que tenía una sorpresa. Yo y Vicky no confiabamos en él, pero como era un guardia de seguridad le seguimos. Bajamos hasta el sótano y nos enseñó una habitación.- fue el turno de Vicky.

-Entramos dentro y cerró la puerta. Nos giramos para ver y los demás la golpeaban y gritaban. Yo sabía que no serviría de nada y solamente me senté a esperar. Pasó un rato y no volvía. Sólo esperábamos sentados hasta que pasase algo.- habló Reik.

-Serían las dos de la madrugada cuando la puerta se abrió. Yo y Max salimos para ver y no había nadie. Salimos todos y subimos las escaleras. Corrimos hasta la puerta de salida pero estaba cerrado. Intentaba abrirlo pero no podía. Decidimos ir por los pasillos para encontrar otra salida. No debimos hacer eso.- siguió Max.

-Estábamos pasando por uno de los pasillos cuando vimos al guardia, pero era diferente. Estaba todo negro y no se le veía la cara. Todos nos quedamos quietos y lo mirábamos, hasta que...

-¿Hasta que qué?- preguntó Raph.

-Hasta que Lloyd se acercó a él. Fue corriendo hacia él pensando que nos ayudaría, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Leo con miedo al imaginarse lo que pasó.

-Lo mató- dijo Ellie mirando al suelo y ocultando su cara con su pelo-. Cuando se acercó a él sacó un cuchillo y lo mató. Cayó al suelo y la sombra nos miró a nosotros. Los demás huyeron por el pasillo, pero yo me quedé con él. Ya no respiraba. Por mí me hubiera quedado así siempre, pero Vicky me cogió de la muñeca y huimos.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sabían lo que sintió en ese momento. Si hubiese sido cualquiera de ellos los otros no se hubieran ido. Kai continuó.

-Yo me fui con Rev y Max por la derecha, mientras que el resto fue por la izquierda. No sirvió de nada, terminamos igual que Lloyd.

-Nos quitó la infancia, la inocencia, la vida.- dijo Reik con voz melancólica.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó April.

-Al día siguiente la policía llegó al restaurante. Intentamos hablarles, pero no podíamos.

-¿Por?- preguntó Donnie.

-Por que éramos almas recién llegadas. Tiene que pasar un tiempo hasta que nos convirtamos en fantasmas. Sólo encontraron un cuerpo. El de Lloyd.- siguió Vicky.

-Al encontrar su cuerpo, supieron que estaríamos como él, y pararon de buscarnos. El local cerró y nos quedamos aquí desde entonces.

-Y os obligó a quedaros aquí.- dijo Leo.

-Sí- esta vez fue Max-, no podía llevarse nuestra alma pero sí que podía hacerse más fuerte. Hace años que no se despierta, hasta hace dos semanas cuando pasasteis por aquí.

-SI YO OS VI- gritó Rev emocionado. Todos le miraron y le exigieron una explicación-. Ese día os oí hablando por las alcantarillas. Por desgracia también os notó "él". Desde entonces a estado siguiendo a Mikey y provocándole pesadillas con recuerdos. Pero no sabía que entrábamos para ayudarle.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

No decían nada, sólo se miraban entre ellos. Raph escuchaba atentamente la historia mientras veía las heridas de su hermano. Las quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas a causa de la electricidad y del calor, su hombro izquierdo con esa herida tan horrible. Sentía rabia por esa cosa. Haría que se lamentara por cada golpe que se atrevió darle a sus hermanos. No se iría hasta hacer daño a ese fantasma. Hasta hacerle sufrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bueno gente hasta aquí el episodio de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y falta poquito poquito para terminar esta historia. La siguiente historia que tengo preparada será de humor y fantasía. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	12. Un problema menos

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí el nuevo episodio de un oscuro secreto. He estado un poco ocupada ayer y casi no escribí (he empezado a ver las tmnt del 2003 y en dos días ya la primera temporada. Mis ojos están tan rojos que parezco un conejo) como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban todos en lo que una vez fue la sala de juegos. Donnie revisaba las heridas de Mikey mientras Raph y Leo hablaban con los niños. Eso sí cerca de su hermano.

-Menos mal que todo ha terminado.- dijo Casey aliviado.

-No ha acabado- dijo Reik. Todos le miraron-. Aún buscan a Mikey y no pararán hasta conseguirlo. Lleváis aquí casi dos días por lo que tenéis tiempo para salir de aquí, por eso no os dejará escapar.

-Pues entonces vamos a...- Raphael no terminó la frase por que Mikey se estaba despertando. Se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Al ver a sus hermanos encima suya con ojos preocupados se sentó para mirarlos, pero al apoyar su brazo izquierdo le entró un dolor que hizo que se tumbase de nuevo.

-Mikey- Raph fue a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse-. Tranquilo hermano, tienes muchas heridas no es buena idea que te muevas mucho.

Iba a decir algo pero empezó a toser. Donnie sacó la botella de agua que llevaba en su cinturón y se la dio. Mikey tragó de un golpe la botella y miró a sus hermanos.

-Gracias chicos.- les dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Leo preocupado.

-Si si, no es peor que con lo que pasó con garra de tigre- miró al suelo-. Tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasaros- les miró a la cara pero puso un rostro de miedo al ver el pie de Donnie y el brazo de Leo-. Pero que os ha pasado?!

-Ah no es nada Mikey- le tranquilizó Leo-. Sólo son trampas que nos puso.

-Y como tú dices," ya he pasado por cosas peores".- dijo Donnie imitando su voz.

-Bueno, si lo decís...

-¿No hay alguna forma de derrotarlo?- preguntó Raph a los niños.

-Pues...- se quedaron todos pensativos. Pero Lloyd levantó la cabeza y asintió fuertemente.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Casey. Volvió a asentir- Cuál?

Lloyd se levantó y desapareció. Unos segundos después volvió a aparecer con un libro.

-Espera, había guardado ese libro, ¿dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó Vicky. Lloyd sólo bajó y subió los hombros con una sonrisa. Vicky puso mala cara. Lloyd se lo entregó a Leo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Leo.

-Un libro sobre fantasmas y demonios.- dijo Reik.

-Ala- Leo abrió el libro y lo ojeó-. Aquí viene todo.

-Si, pero no entendemos la parte de derrotarle.- dice Rev.

Leo avanzó las páginas hasta pararse en donde decía Rev. Pudo observar unos dibujos escritos en tinta roja. También había palabras en japonés.

-Tiene palabras en japonés.- dijo Leo con asombro.

-Sí- dijo Vicky-. Al parecer en el antiguo Japón había muchas leyendas sobre demonios, y una de ellas era sobre un samurái que quedó poseído por uno en un templo perdido, y un niño consiguió sacarle el demonio con...- pero fue interrumpido por Casey.

-Genial, ahora tenemos un mini-Donnie.

-Dejale terminar.- le reprochó April.

-Como decía, el niño consiguió sacarle el demonio con una flor especial de Japón y después eliminó al demonio. Por desgracia no sabemos japonés y no entendemos lo que dice.

-Bueno, yo sé japonés.- los niños miraron con asombro lo que dijo Leo.

-¿Entiendes algo?- preguntó Raph acercándose a su hermano y mirando el libro.

-Sí, algo entiendo. Pone que el demonio tiene que estar solo.

-¿Eehh?- preguntaron todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Dice que no puede estar con un fantasma que le ayude. Primero debemos deshacernos del fantasma para derrotar al demonio.

-Pues entonces sólo tenemos que derrotarle para después acabar con ese demonio. Fácil.- dijo Kai con una sonrisa y cruzandose de brazos.

-Si claro- ironizó Rev-. No sé dónde le ves lo fácil Foxy.

-¿Foxy?- preguntó con duda Mikey ya que no conocía su mote.

-Si es mi mote.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese mote?- preguntó Donnie con duda.

-Era como se llamaba la mascota de aquí.- contestó Ellie.

-¿La mascota?- preguntaron los seis a la vez.

-Sí, vereis, cuando el restaurante se abrió, tenían una mascota. Era un robot con forma de zorro que lo llamaron Foxy porque...bueno...es el nombre en inglés. En fin eso fue hace tres años antes del cierre del local. Kai desde ese día le encantó la mascota. Siempre venía para verle, y un día un chico le llamó así y se quedó Foxy.- explicó Rev.

-Pues bien.- dijo Casey.

-Vale, pero cómo vamos a derrotar a un fantasma? Dudo que sea como el que derrotó Donnie y Casey (*nota: me refiero al episodio de "una historia de terror en chinatown", creo)- dijo Mikey.

-Es verdad. A ver que pone el libro- Leo pasó las páginas mirándolas de reojo hasta que paró en la del fantasma-. Aquí está.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Raph.

-Pues...cuando el fantasma se lleva consigo a otras almas, deben ser ellas las que le derroten.

-Espera, por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?!- exclamó Reik

-Por que somos los únicos fantasmas en este lugar a parte de "él".- contestó secamente Max. A Raphael no le gustaba a ese chico para nada. Era muy frío y seco, ni siquiera él se comportaba así.

-Eso es. Y sólo se puede acabar con él acabando con el miedo- Lloyd se acercó a Leo y lo miró con cara de duda para decirle que no lo entendía-. Es decir, tenéis que demostrar que no le tenéis miedo.- Lloyd abrió la boca y asintió la cabeza para decir que ya lo entendió.

-Pues lo tenemos un poco difícil.- dijo Rev agachando la cabeza.

-Ya te digo tío- dijo Casey, pero se ganó un codazo de April-. Auch! Entre tú y Raph me vais a partir una costilla.

-Pues a lo mejor estás mejor así.- añadió Raph con gracia. Mikey al oir el pequeño comentario de esos dos se echó a reir. Sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué te ries?- preguntó Raph.

-De que me alegro escucharos otra vez. No sabíais las ganas que tenía de estar con vosotros otra vez.

Los chicos sonrieron al oir a su hermano. Mikey ya se había tranquilizado un poco y sólo sonreía. Raph puso cara seria y se pegó a Mikey.

-Mikey- el nombrado le miró-, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí. Me duele un poco las heridas pero...

-No Mikey, no me refiero a eso- le miró a los ojos-. Me refiero al tema este del fantasma y el demonio.

-Bueno...- miró hacia abajo y le tembló la voz- va...bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero tenía miedo Raph- apoyó su frente en el pecho de su hermano-, tenía mucho miedo y me quería ir a casa con vosotros. No quiero estar solo.- cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al acto seguido recibió el calor de los brazos de Raphael rodeandole el caparazón. Podía sentir el corazón de su hermano cuando se apoyó en su plaston para desahogarse.

-No vas a estar solo Mikey.- le dijo Leo poniéndole una mano el la cabeza. No dejaría que esa cosa hiciera daño a su familia.

-Me quiero ir a casa- lloró Mikey-. Me quiero ir a casa.

-Chicos, mirar lo que he encontrado en el libro- April les enseñó una página llena de palabras-. Al parecer si un fantasma te hace daño puede curarte la herida volviéndote a pegar con el arma que usó.- miraron sorprendidos la página.

-No, no, no y no- negó Mikey-. Me niego a que me golpee otra vez con un cuchillo.

-Quien dijo que te iba a dejar.- respondió Raph.

-Bueno, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudaros.- respondió Kai con una pose de superhéroe.

-Y yo.- dijo Vicky.

-Y yo.

-Y yo.

Lloyd asintió con la cabeza y puso la misma pose que Kai.

-Y yo.- finalizó Rev.

-Tú no.- le dijo Max.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Rev.

-Que tú no vas a ayudar a nadie. Tú te quedas aquí.

-O no de eso nada- se pone enfrente suyo-. No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Desde que ellos llegaron aquí les he estado ayudando con las trampas, con "él" y sobre todo para encontraros a todos- señaló a los niños con el dedo-. Así que ahora no me digas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada porque tú sabes que no lo haré!

-Vaya, que genio. Hasta me recuerda a Raph.- dijo Casey con burla.

-Ja ja, que gracioso.- le respondió Raph con sarcasmo.

-Por desgracia Rev tiene razón- interrumpió April-. Aquí dice que tienen que ser todas las almas para vencerlo. Y eso le incluye a Rev.

Rev puso una cara de triunfo y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a Max. Esté sólo suspiró molesto y giró la cabeza.

-Maldita suerte.- susurró.

-Esa boca.- le dijo Kai con gracia.

-Tú cállate Foxy.

Todos dieron una risa ante eso. Todos menos Mikey que estaba arrinconado a Raphael.

-Bueno yo veo un pequeño problema en el plan.- dijo Donnie.

-¿Cuál?

-El que derroteis al fantasma si no sale del cuartito ese que nos mencionó Reik.

Todos se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que Donnie tenía.

-Sí. A no ser...- dijo Reik.

-A no ser que qué?- le preguntaron.

-A no ser que salga por algo. O por un cebo.- miró a las tortugas.

Mikey abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería.

-Por qué tengo que ser yo el cebo?- preguntó.

-Hombre...- dijo Casey.

-No me dejareis solo, verdad?- preguntó Mikey mirando a sus hermano.

-Claro que no!- respondieron los tres a la vez.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Reik. Todos le escucharon-. Puedo ir a donde está y decirle que por alguna razón os fuisteis a otra sala o no se qué y que Mikey está aquí solo. Él vendrá a por Mikey aquí y nosotros estaremos escondidos. Cuando este cerca de Mikey nosotros saldremos y taparemos la entrada para que no salga y derrotarle. Vosotros saldreis y defendereis a Mikey por si intenta atacarle. Qué os parece?

-Que me estáis haciendo parecer un inútil total.- dijo Mikey mirando al suelo y cruzandose de brazos. Los chicos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Creo que puede funcionar- dijo Leo-. Bien, pero, cómo os vais a esconder vosotros? Nosotros nos podemos esconder entre la oscuridad y pasar desarpecibidos, pero dudo que vosotros podáis. Os pillaría.

Todos se quedaron pensando, pero Vicky se froto la barbilla con el índice por debajo del labio y chasqueo los dedos (tipo Vicky el Vikingo).

-Lo tengo!- exclamó.

-Qué.

-Nos esconderemos en parejas de dos detrás se las máquinas recreativas rotas- señaló el lugar-. La más lejos está a cinco metros de la entrada nos dará tiempo.

-Bien, sólo tendremos una oportunidad- dijo Leo en su modo líder-. Reik ya sabes que hacer- éste asintió y desapareció-. Vosotros seis os escondereis menos Rev. No se creerá que dejamos a Mikey solo completamente por eso te quedarás con él hasta que aparezca.

-Vale!- contestaron todos y fueron a sus sitios.

-Mikey, Rev vosotros os quedareis aquí.- los dos asintieron.

-Y recuerda, descerebrado- Raph juntó su frente con la de su hermano y le miró a los ojos-, no dejaremos que ese fantasma del tres al cuarto te haga daño. Si intenta tocarte aunque sea la bandana le haré carne picada con los sais.

-Y yo lo haré pinchito de fantasma con mi boo.- añadió Donnie.

-Y yo lo haré sushi con mis espadas.- dijo Leo desenfundado sus espadas.

-Lo que has dicho no tiene sentido Leo, y además eso lo dice Shredder- lo miró con cara de sospecha forzada y añadió con duda pero con burla en la voz-.¿No serás Shredder pero estás disfrazado de mi hermano, verdad?

-No, y aunque lo fuera no te lo diría.- siguió la broma del niño. Mikey solamente se limitó a sonreir.

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Donnie y los tres se escondieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sombra se encontraba en el cuartito de ordenadores con estos apagados. Estaba pensando en algo cuando apareció Reik por la puerta. La sombra se giró para verle.

-Tengo noticias que te van a gustar- dijo con una cara sin emoción. La sombra sonrió-. Han dejado solo al chico y están en el lado opuesto- la sombra susurró algo-. Está en el salón de juegos.

La sombra sonrió al chico y se esfumó dejando una niebla gris. Reik sólo sonrió y se dijo:

-Sonríe mientras puedas.- y se esfumó también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey y Rev se encontraban apoyados en la pared mientras fingian que hablaban. Mikey sentía nervios en su estómago por que no sabía si funcionaría. Rev pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Tranquilo Mikey, dentro de nada ese fantasma ya no estará aquí- le sonrió-. Me gustaría ser un ninja como tú y tus hermanos. Sería genial.

-Bueno, tiene sus partes malas, como salir con heridas o lesionada cada dos por tres.

-Si...pero me gustaría igual.- los dos empezaron a reír cuanso Mikey escuchó una ligera música.

-¿Y ese ruido?- preguntó confundido.

-Esa música suena cuando está terminando la noche. Ahora estás en el tercer día.- explicó. Pero cuando la música paró la sombra apareció en la puerta. Los dos tragaron saliva y fingieron que estaban asustados. La sombra se fue acercando lentamente mientras tenía la mirada fija en Mikey.

Al lado de Mikey, entre las sombras estaban sus hermanos esperando al momento perfecto para atacar.

-¿Ya?- susurró Raphael con sus sais en mano.

-Aún no. Esperad- la sombra se iba acercando lentamente hacia su hermanito. Cuando estuvo a diez metros de Mikey gritó- AHORA!

Los chicos salieron de entre la oscuridad y se pusieron delante de Mikey con sus armas. La sombra se giró para la salida pero se vio interrumpido por seis niños tapando la entrada. Se fijó en Reik y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Al volver a ver a los hermanos de Mikey, April le lanzó un polvo blanco en su cuerpo. Soltó un chillido como hacen las teteras.

-¿Pero qué...?- preguntó Raph.

-En el libro decía que los fantasmas no pueden utilizar sus poderes si se les echa encima polvo de tiza- enseño unas tizas pequeñas-. Estaban en el suelo.

-Guay.- exclamó Mikey.

-Bien, ahora es hora de que esto acabe- Rev se acercó a la sombra y le miró con cara desafiante-. Ya no nos das miedo y no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya- se fue acercando lentamente mientras la sombra se iba hacia atrás, hasta que quedó a cinco metros de las otros niños. Mikey y sus hermanos se fueron acercando a una distancia prudente-. No vamos a dejar que hagas daño a nadie más.

-Sí, esto se acaba aquí- dijo Reik. La sombra le miró y dijo algo-. Nunca he estado de tu parte, solamente fingia que estaba de tu lado.

Los niños le miraban con cara desafiante. Mikey se fue dando cuenta de una cosa.

-Chicos,- sus hermanos le miraron- se está volviendo transparente.

Los chicos miraron a la sombra y efectivamente se volvía transparente. A medida que los niños le decían cosas de que no les tenía miedo más transparente se hacía. Llegó un momento en el que parecía de cristal, pero no se iba.

-Por qué no desaparece ya?!- exclamó Casey con frustración. La sombra se miraba el cuerpo con asombro y saltó directo hacia Mikey. Los chicos hicieron una muralla enfrente suya y cuando estaban listos para atacar, una luz brillante procedente del pasillo le dio de lleno al fantasma. Este gritó lleno de dolor mientras se tiraba al suelo y se retorcia de dolor, y de su cuerpo salía humo, hasta que se esfumó por completo con un grito de dolor y rabia. Todos miraron sorprendidos de donde procedía la luz y se encontraron con un niño de unos doce años con una linterna en la mano. Era de piel blanca y con el pelo marrón claro. Tenía unos ojos casi negros y era algo alto para su edad. Vestía una camisa azul verdoso y unos pantalones grises con unas zapatillas blancas.

-¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó Raphael.

-Me llamo Rigby, Rigby Smith.- dijo señalandose con el pulgar y apagando la linterna.

-¿De dónde saliste?- preguntó Rev.

-La verdad es que llevo aquí incluso antes de que este local abriera.- todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los trece a la vez.

-Vereis, os contaré mi historia...la historia de Family Dinner Fun...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CONTINUARÁ... Bueno, bueno, bueno. La suerte de los chicos está cambiando. El fantasma ya no está y han conocido a un nuevo amigo. Por desgracia el siguiente cap. no tendrán tanta suerte. Mua jajajaa. Ejem, nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	13. K-woldemor

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Primero que nada tenía pensado publicar el sábado pero se me rompió el ordenador, por lo que dije " está bien, vamo ah calmarno y lo subo en el móvil". Cogí el móvil y cuando me dispongo a publicar... ¡NO ME FUNCIONA EL TECLADO! Y justo esta mañana lo busco por el buscador de google de voz y solamente era borrar los datos del teclado y reiniciar. :-[ . Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Como que llevas aquí desde antes de que abriera el local?- preguntó Raph. Estaban todos delante de un niño de unos doce años que se llamaba Rigby.

-Os lo contaré, pero debéis tener paciencia.

-Está bien- Leo se sentó en el suelo y los demás le imitaron-. Te escuchamos.- Rigby tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Vereis, hace veinte años este sitio era un terreno verde sin construir. Una empresa de comida rápida decidió comprar el terreno y construir un restaurante de comida rápida, tipo una pizzería. En la época era muy popular lo lo que daría mucho dinero. Compraron la zona y empezaron a construir por casi cuatro meses. Pero hubo un accidente.

-¿Qué accidente?- preguntó Mikey que estaba apoyado en Donnie.

-Mi muerte- le miraron con sorpresa-. Cuando casi estaban terminando la obra vine aquí para ver a mi padre, que trabajaba aquí. Me metí en las obras sin que me vieran y avance por enfrente. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar al local estaba pasando el jefe. Para evitar que me viera me fui corriendo hacia atrás y me oculte detrás de una pared- paró un momento y siguió-. Por desgracia al hacer eso me tropecé con unos ladrillos que había en el suelo y me caí en la zona del preparo de cemento. Me caí de espaldas y bajé al fondo. Creo que morí ahogado, pero no me acuerdo. Al día siguiente mis padres habían denunciado mi desaparición y la policía ya me estaba buscando. Quería decirles que pararan, que ya no había razón para que me siguieran buscando, pero no podía. Al cabo de una semana encontraron mi cuerpo en el cemento. Mis padres al enterarse se quedaron destrozados. Al dueño del restaurante les dio pena mis padres y le ofreció a mi padre un trabajo en el restaurante, cosa que aceptó.

-¿No tenías hermanos?- preguntó Leo con duda.

-Sí, un hermano pequeño llamado Spencer. Tenía diez años cuando yo...- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Rigby.- dijo Vicky con pena. De verdad sentía lástima por el chico, se parecía a ellos y a la vez no.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la linterna?- fue el turno de Donnie.

-Por años de experiencia. Ese fantasma lleva aquí por mucho tiempo, y no le gustaba la luz. Solamente busqué una linterna en el almacén y lo ilumine.

-Mucho tiempo?- fue Max el que hizo la pregunta. Pero era seca y fría.

-Sí.

-Sabes quién es, verdad?

Todos miraron impresionados a la afirmación de Reik. Pero se sorprendieron más por la respuesta de Rigby.

-Sí, es mi padre.- bajó la mirada al suelo con algo de vergüenza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los chicos.

-¡Aahh!- Mikey se tapó los oídos con las manos- Me vais a dejar sordo si seguís gritando así.

-Lo siento hermanito.- se disculpó Raphael.

-Explica lo último, por favor.- pidió Leo.

-Cuando descubrieron mi cadáver mi padre se...suicidó en el trabajo tres meses después de lo mío- observó la cara de sorprendidos y de pena de sus nuevos amigos-. Desde entonces a fingido incluso que seguía vivo para vengarse. Una venganza estúpida que lo convirtió en un monstruo. Juró que haría que cerrara el restaurante y que no dejaría que ningún niño fuera feliz- miró a los niños-. Lo siento.

-No tienes nada que disculpar- dijo Kai-. Tú no hiciste nada.

Rigby sólo bajó la mirada con pesar. Mikey escuchó lo que decía y sintió pena por el chico. Sin querer abrazó a Donnie con sus brazos y éste le rodeó los hombros.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Raph levantándose con una mirada de determinación que se parecía mucho a la de su hermano líder.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- una voz escalofriante se escuchó en la habitación. Todos miraron asustados a la oscuridad mientras se ponían de pie. Los chicos podían sentir una presencia, sobre todo April.

-Chicos...- Mikey se pegó como una lapa a sus hermanos. Sacó sus nunchakus y se puso en posición de defensa sólo para no parecer un cobarde. Sus hermanos rodearon a Mikey y desenfundaron sus armas. No veían nada, pero sabían que había alguien ahí.

-!¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ?!- preguntó Max mirando hacia la oscuridad. De entre las sombras vieron unos ojos rojos con pupilas amarillas. Se acercó un poco a los chicos.

-Ya deberíais conocerme, sobre todo tú pequeño.- dijo refiriéndose a Mikey. Los chicos localizaron la voz y se pusieron enfrente suya para luchar. Los niños hicieron lo mismo.

-QUIÉN ERES!?- exigió Raph con furia- POR QUÉ HACES DAÑO A MI HERMANO?!

Los ojos se fueron acercando y dejaron ver a una criatura temible. Tenía dos metros y medio de altura y era negra. Sus ojos eran rojos con unas extrañas pupilas color amarillo. Era bastante fuerte pero no tenía muchos músculos. Tenía unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de la frente y no tenía pelo. Llevaba un pantalón rasgado marrón. Sus uñas de las manos eran largas y afiladas. De su boca sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos tipo vampiro pero éstos eran azules. Daba bastante miedo, sobre todo su expresión en la cara. Todos los presentes tragaron saliva, todos menos Rigby.

-Por que lo necesito- cada vez se acercaba más, iba despacio pero se acercaba-. He estado aquí durante cientos de años y he visto y devorado millares de almas, pero nunca había visto un alma como la suya- los chicos se alejaban muy despacio hacia atrás mientras esa cosa iba hacia adelante-. Nunca había visto un alma como la tenéis vosotros seis- señaló a las tortugas y a sus dos amigos humanos-, pero la tuya- señaló específicamente a Mikey- es increíble. Es la más pura que he visto en milenios- los chicos se vieron acorralados contra la pared. Los tres seguían delante de Mikey protegiendolo, que a estas alturas estaba temblando como un flan-, y no voy a dejar que se me escape algo tan delicioso como tú.- dio una sonrisa siniestra.

-DE ESO NADA!- Raph giró sus sais y miró desafiante al demonio- Antes de atreverte a tocar a Mikey primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver.

-Por mi encantado.

Raphael se llenó de furia y fue disparado hacia él para darle una paliza, pero lo detuvo un tirón en su brazo. Giró para ver quién era y vio la cara de su hermano pequeño. Tenía una expresión de miedo, sus ojos brillaban por el miedo que sentía y sus labios temblaban.

-Raph, no por favor.- suplicó. Su hermano no pudo decirle que no a esa carita.

-Está bien Mikey.- guardó sus sais y siguió mirando al demonio.

-¿Qui...quién eres?- preguntó temblando Rev.

-Me llaman K-woldemor- estaba a tan sólo ocho metros de los chicos-. Y no os hagáis los valientes. Es posible que hayáis vencido a mi siervo, pero no me habéis vencido a mí. Y, francamente, eso es imposible- se detiene-. Así que si me dais su alma- señala a Mikey- puede que os perdone la vida y os deje marchar.

-NO!- gritaron sus hermanos.

-Debes de estar mal de la cabeza si crees que dejaremos que toques a mi hermano.- Donnie parecía Raphael en este momento.

-Si no me dais su alma por las buenas, entonces me llevaré la de todos vosotros por las malas.- empezó a correr hacia ellos. Los chicos se prepararon para una pelea contra ese ser, pero Rigby se puso delante y encendió la linterna. La luz le dio en toda la cara, por lo que se tapó con las manos. Se paró en seco y miró con ira a los chicos.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- rugio el demonio.

-¡VETE, NO TE LLEVARÁS EL ALMA DE NADIE!- gritó decidido. Se podía notar que K-woldemor no le gustaba la luz. Evitaba a toda costa que la luz le diera en la cara.

-Habéis ganado, por ahora- se retiró para atrás y empezó a aparecer una niebla negra-. Pero que os quede claro, su alma será mía, y disfrutaré cuando veáis sufrir a vuestro hermano.- se esfumó de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante lo que acababa de pasar. Pero volvieron a tierra cuando Mikey se echó al suelo de rodillas y bajó la cabeza.

-Mikey.- Leonardo y sus hermanos rodearon a Mikey para ver cómo este empezaba a subir y bajar los hombros, estaba llorando.

-Hermanito- Raph no lo dudó y lo abrazó. Mikey se agarró desesperado al cuello de Raphael. Podía sentir su miedo, su corazón latir aceleradamente contra el suyo. No había visto a Mikey tan asustado en toda su vida-. Tranquilo hermano.- le consolo con voz suave mientras le daba golpecitos en el caparazón.

-Raph...Leo...Donnie...- tenía la voz quebrada y se notaba que lloraba- tengo miedo... No dejéis que me coja...por favor...

-Claro que no dejaremos que te coja Mikey.- Leo sólo acariciaba su cabeza.

-Ahora sí- los niños miraron a Raph que tenía voz de odio-, ahora sí que me encargaré de que sufras. Ya lo verás.- lo último lo susurró.

-Ya pasó Mikey. Tranquilo.

-No, no pasó- Mikey interrumpió a Donnie-. Acaba de empezar, y tengo miedo chicos. Intento ser valiente como vosotros y el maestro Splinter pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento, no soy un ninja, soy un cobarde.

-Mikey eso no es verdad- Leo habló-. Nosotros también tenemos miedo pero como tú dices somos valientes. Como dice el Sensei "el valiente no es aquel que no tiene miedo, sino el que se enfrenta al miedo", y eso es lo que hacemos, enfrentarnos al miedo. Y además no eres un cobarde, eres el más valiente de todos nosotros Mikey, no te has rendido desde que llegaste aquí y seguiste adelante. Eres un gran ninja Mikey, como nosotros.

Mikey paró de temblar al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Le reconfortaba.

-Creo que incluso mejor que nosotros.- Mikey levantó la vista para ver a sus hermanos. Sus ojos azules casi no se notaban por el color rojo que reinaba en ellos. Daba mucha pena. Pero Mikey se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y sonrió un poquito.

-Gracias hermanotes.- los chicos no se resistieron más y abrazaron a Mikey junto a Raphael. April y Casey estaban con los niños viendo esa imagen. Rigby sólo bajó la cabeza con pesar.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó April.

-Sólo hay una manera de destruir un demonio.

-Cómo.- las tortugas se dirigieron hacia allí para escuchar. Donnie abrazaba a Mikey.

-Sé lo que hay que hacer y los materiales necesarios. Podemos ir a ese lugar para cogerlos.

-Vale, haremos lo siguiente- Leo intervino-. Donnie, Raph, Rev, Foxy, Lloyd y April os quedareis aquí con Mikey. Yo, Casey y el resto iremos con Rigby a buscar las cosas para vencer al demonio.- todos asintieron.

-Pero hay un problema. Uno de los ingredientes no se encuentra en este lugar.

-QUÉ?!- gritaron.

-Aahh- Mikey hizo lo mismo que minutos antes-. Y DALE!

-Perdón.- los tres se disculparon a la vez. Esto hizo que Casey se riera.

-Casey, cada vez te la estás ganando más.- amenazó Raph. Casey se calló en el acto.

-Dinos el ingrediente que falta.- Leo se acercó a Rigby.

-Es un ingrediente muy raro. Es una especie de planta que sirve para hacer té. Se llama Aquio... Achito... Archicolia... Achiol..

-Achicoria?- preguntó Donnie.

-Sí- exclamó Rigby.

-Achi-qué?- preguntó Raph.

-Achicolia. Es una planta perenne de Europa muy elevado en hierro y vitamina A que ayuda a...- Donnie empezó con su discurso pero Raph le interrumpió.

-Si si Donnie, luego nos cuentas la maravillosa historia de la Achitorquia esa pero, para qué nos sirve?

\- Al parecer esa planta tiene algo especial que afecta a los demonios y los destruye si se mezcla con las cosas acertadas.

-Vale, y cómo vamos a encontrar una flor que está en Europa?- preguntó Casey.

-Buena pregunta.- Rigby puso pose se pensador y miró al suelo con la mirada perdida.

-Yo tengo una idea- miraron a Mikey-. Si sirve para hacer té, no vendrá en un saco de infusiones en una farmacia?- supuso tímidamente Mikey.

-Mikey esa idea es...lógica- dijo Donnie sin creérselo-. Muy bien Mikey!- el nombrado sonrió.

-Vale, alguien tiene que salir de aquí para ir a una farmacia a buscarla.- dijo Leo.

-Voy yo- dijo voluntaria April-. No he servido de mucho aquí dentro así que quiero ayudar.

-¿Estás segura April?- preguntó Donnie preocupado.

-Sí Donnie.- asintió April decidida.

-Muy bien- Kai le cogió de la mano y se fueron hacia el pasillo-. Te enseñaré el camino para que salgas.

-Ten mucho cuidado April.- dijeron Casey y Donnie a la vez. Al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron se miraron mutuamente y se apartaron. Los niños ( incluido Mikey ) se rieron ante tal escena.

-Bueno, cuando venga Kai empezaremos el plan.

Raph y Donnie se fueron con Mikey al fondo de la habitación junto con Rev y Lloyd. Si ese demonio volvía, al menos tendrían tiempo para atacar.

-Mikey- Rev señaló el hombro de Mikey cuando empezaban a caminar-, tu hombro, ya no está herido.

Miraron la herida y efectivamente ya no había. Mikey se tocó el hombro con cuidado y ya no le dolía.

-Pero...qué...

-Es por que el fantasma- explicó Vicky-. Al desaparecer el fantasma también desapareció sus heridas. Como las de Leo y Donnie.

Los nombrados miraron donde deberían tener sus heridas y no vieron nada. Lo único que tenían Leo y Raph eran las quemaduras de cuando Mikey estaba en el cuarto de metal.

-Guay.- exclamó Mikey para parecer un poco más alegre.

-Vamos Mikey.- Donnie y Raph fueron con los niños al final. Se sentaron en el suelo y se quedaron ahí.

-Así estarán a salvo.- dijo Leo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

Kai llevó a April a la salida del local. En el camino April vio la ventana por la que entraron.

-Bueno, me voy yendo- April miró a Kai-. Gracias Foxy.

-Un placer- hizo una graciosa y exagerada reverencia-. Ten cuidado April y espero que consigas la planta.

April miró al Kai y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la ventana. Kai sonrió y desapareció.

Kai apareció en la puerta de la sala de juegos.

-Aquí estoy.

-Bien, vamos.- Leo se encaminó junto con Casey y los niños por el pasillo.

-Leo- éste se giró para ver a Raphael el cuál le ha llamado-, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.- y desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Chicos Rigby me ha dado esto- Rev enseño la linterna-, para defendernos.

-Bien Rev, tú serás el encargado de iluminarle si viene.- le dijo Donnie.

-Tranquilo Mikey, estaremos en casa con el maestro Splinter muy pronto.- le tranquilizó Raph.

-Ya lo sé Raph- se apoyó en su hombro-, ya lo sé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maldito mocoso idiota!

K-woldemor estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura. Sólo se podía ver sus ojos.

-No contaba con ese chico. Ja, por suerte esa luz no durará para siempre, y por suerte la única ayuda que tiene son un par de críos como él- paró de girar alrededor de la habitación-. Pero eso no me detendrá. No hasta que el alma de ese chico sea mía. Con un alma tan pura como la suya, seré tan poderoso que el mundo será mío- cerró su puño derecho-. Cuando te atrape te haré sufrir que pediras que acabe con tu vida. Y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa que exista- sonrió con maldad-, acabando con tus hermanos uno a uno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April iba saltando por las azoteas de NY haciendo honor a su título como kunoichi. Estaba ocupada buscando una farmacia abierta para comprar la planta. Por suerte tenía dinero en el bolsillo ya que quería comprar una pizza para los chicos hace tres días. Ya llevaba diez minuyos corriendo y nada. La mayoría estaban cerradas.

-Justamente un domingo.- April acababa de saltar de una azotea a otra con una doble voltereta en el aire cuando se detuvo en seco en la mitad de la azotea. Miró a los lados con seriedad y sacó su arma. Se mantuvo así un rato hasta que unas sombras aparecieron detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de atacar cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-Vosotros!- exclama felíz- Me alegro de veros chicos.

-A nosotros también April.- respondió Rockel (no sé cómo se escribe). Eran los muta-animales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí el episodio. A ver si para el miércoles o jueves subo. Y ya advierto de adelantado que en el siguiente fic habrá spoiler del cap. 18 de la cuarta temporada. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os envío un gran booyakasha!


	14. la decisión de Mikey

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Antes de nada tengo que informaros que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Se supone que iba a ser el antepenúltimo pero los dos últimos los junte y quedó uno. Si soy sincera tendría que haberlo subido el jueves pero mi padre me regalo la x-box 360 por regalo de navidad (no preguntéis es largo de explicar) y me he viciado a un juego. Se llama Fable 3 y está bastante bien (aquí dando publicidad xD). Mañana tendréis el último capítulo, lo juro. Y he decidido poner un poco de protagonismo a Leo (si se le puede llamar así). Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (pero si entre todos juntamos 60 millones de dólares podemos comprarlas y hacer las últimas temporada nuestros mejores fics para así traumar a los niños 4 ever. No, lo último no, ok).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nunca había estado en esta parte del local.- dijo Max asombrado.

Leo estaba en un pasillo del sótano del restaurante junto con Rigby, Casey, Max, Reik y Ellie. Rigby iba delante guiando a los demás.

-Esto fue un pequeño error de construcción, por eso decidieron mantenerlo oculto.- les explicó Rigby. Leo iba mirando al suelo pensando en sus cosas, y eso no le pasó desapercibido a Ellie.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?

El nombrado reaccionó y la miró.

-Nada Ellie es que, estaba pensando, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?- Ellie alzó una ceja.

-Es que- suspiró-, estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Lo del demonio que quiere llevarse a Mikey, es demasiado.

-Claro- exclamó Reik-, es normal, pero no permitiremos que haga daño a Mikey, ni tampoco a tu familia.

Leo dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Venid, es por estas escaleras.- dijo Rigby y bajaron por unas escaleras de unos veinte escalones para encontrarse con un largo pasillo a oscuras. Por suerte Leo tenía su T-phone para alumbrar. Los chicos avanzaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y esto?- K-woldemor estaba en la habitación oscura con una bola de energía en la mano- Si no recuerdo mal, ese de ahí es uno de los hermanos del crío- se fijó en Leonardo y dio una sonrisa peligrosa-. Uuummm... se me ha venido una gran idea a la cabeza. Si no puedo coger a ese niño- mira a Leo- haré que él venga hacia mí. Sí- de su otra mano hizo aparecer una cerbatana echa de bambú (no sé si lo he escrito bien pero es ese palo que dentro se pone un dardo y se sopla para lanzarlo)-. Le daré un pequeño empujón. Jajajaja.- y desapareció de la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Yo llevaré la linterna!

-No, yo!

Kai y Rev estaban en una riña por ver quién llevaría la linterna. Los hermanos tortuga sólo veían junto con Lloyd cómo Kai y Rev tiraban los dos a la vez de la linterna con fuerza.

-Foxy, Rigby me la ha dado a mí, no a ti.

-Pero yo soy más mayor que tú, por lo que debería llevarla yo.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos. Los chicos se quedaron charlando con Lloyd, que hablaba con la cabeza. Al pasar diez minutos Raphael se hartó y explotó.

-¡CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!- ese grito hizo que pararan en el acto.

-Foxy, la linterna la cogió Rev, así que tienes que aguantarte.- le explicó Donnie. Éste sólo bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No están tardando mucho?- preguntó Mikey preocupado.

-Tranquilo Mikey, Leo sabe defenderse y ayudará a los niños. El único que Leo ha peleado y no ha ganado fue con Shredder.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de él. (esta historia ocurre después del último capítulo de las TMNT, el epi. 18 de la temporada 4)- dijo Mikey en voz alta.

-Yo lo se, el maestro Splinter le venció en la invasión y salió huyendo. Sólo espero que no vuelva nunca más- dijo Raph con ira-. Splinter tuvo que haber terminado con él.

-Pero sabes de sobra que nunca haría eso- le reprochó Donnie-. El Sensei no se rebajaria a ese nivel. Por que si no sería como Shredder, y eso no nos gustaría a nadie.- bajó la cabeza. Raph se sintió un poco culpable.

-Perdón Donnie, no era mi intención... tienes razón, es mejor lo que pasó.- Donnie le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Raph.

-¿Jugamos a algo?- preguntó Rev a los chicos- Me aburro.

-Bueno, podríamos...- empezó Mikey.

-NO, contarnos una historia de vuestras aventuras!- exclamó Kai casi con un grito. Lloyd asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale- Mikey giró para ver a sus hermanos-, ¿cuál les contamos?

-Que os parece la de cuando salimos a la superficie por primera vez.- sugirió Donnie.

-SII!

-Por mí...- dijo Raph despreocupado.

-Vale- Donnie se aclaró la garganta y se juntó con Mikey y Raph para contar la historia-. Estábamos entrenando en el Dojo cuando...

-¿Qué es un Dojo?- preguntó Rev ladeando la cabeza.

-Es un lugar de entrenamiento japonés.- les explicó Raph.

-Bueno, como decía, terminamos de entrenar y fuimos a la cocina a celebrar un día especial, era el día de la mutación y estábamos comiendo un pastel de algas y gusanos echa por Mikey.

-Aaggghhh.- exclamaron los chicos con cara de asco.

-Uno se acostumbra en quince años.- les dijo Mikey.

-Pues estábamos comiendo la comida de Mikey cuando...

Y entre Donnie, Raph y Mikey les contaron la historia de su primera salida a la superficie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya llegamos.- exclamó Rigby. Habían llegado a una habitación que estaba en el sótano. Era muy amplio y tenía dos ventanas en las paredes.

-Es bastante grande- dijo Reik sorprendido mientras miraba a todas partes-. Y las cosas para hacer la poción o el elixir o lo que sea?- preguntó.

-Ahí en la mesa de la esquina.- señaló con el dedo a una mesa de metal que estaba escondido en la esquina. Los chicos fueron hasta allí y vieron lo que había.

Encima de la mesa se podía ver una pequeña botella circular de agua de lluvia, polvo de tiza rojo, una hoja de árbol de color verde y marrón, un puñado de moras, una rama de zarzas y un trozo de hierro oxidado.

-Vale, ahora tenemos que mezclarlo todo aquí- cogió la botellita de agua. Leo y los chicos ayudaron a Rigby a ponerlo todo en la botella.

-Esto no cabe.- dijo Ellie intentando colocar el trozo de hierro en la abertura de la botella.

-Pues claro, es que no se pone así- Rigby le cogió el trozo de hierro y lo puso encima de la botella-. Leo porfa

sujeta la botella- Leo la cogió y todos pudieron ver cómo cogia el trozo de hierro con ambas manos y pronunciaba unas palabras que hacían que por arte de magia se fundiera-. Ya está!- exclamó cuando acabó. En la botella había un líquido de color rojo oscuro.

-Muy bien, cuando llegue April con la flor la terminaremos en la sala de juegos y derrotaremos al demonio.- dijo Leo mientras se disponía a salir por la puerta. Los chicos le seguían por atrás, pero no vieron los ojos que de repente salieron de entre la oscuridad. Era K-woldemor. Con la cerbatana en mano apuntó al cuello de Leonardo y sopló. Al instante un dardo de plumas púrpura se clavó en el cuello de Leonardo. Éste al sentirlo se puso la mano en el cuello y se cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡LEO!- los niños fueron corriendo a su lado para despertarlo. Max pudo ver como unos ojos rojos desaparecían de la oscuridad.

-O no.- pensó preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-April, que haces aquí?- preguntó el profesor Rockel.

-Necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Slash- ¿Y las tortugas?- preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Por eso mismo os necesito. Hace más de dos días que un fantasma y un demonio nos tiene encerrados porque quiere a Mikey.

-¿A Michelangelo?- dijo Leatherhear preocupado por su pequeño amigo.

-Sí, y necesito entrar a una farmacia para coger una flor especial, pero no encuentro ninguna.

-Yo te ayudaré.- dijo Leatherhear dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Nosotros también.- dijo Mondojecko (seguramente lo escribí mal, sorry) en nombre de todos. April sonrió.

-Hay una farmacia justo en esa esquina.- señaló Rockel.

-Pero está cerrada.

-Bueno, podemos abrir la puerta y coger lo que necesitamos.- dijo Mondojecko.

-No podemos hacer eso, no somos delincuentes.- exclamó Slash.

-Si dejamos el dinero en la caja no.- añadió Mondo con una careta. Slash suspiró.

-Creo que estará bien- dijo Rockel-. Siempre que pagemos...además, son por unos amigos.

-Está bien. Rockel utiliza tu poder mental para apagar la alarma y abrir la puerta. Mondojecko tú entraras allí y cogeras la flor y pagarás.- éste asintió.

-La flor se llama Achicoria.- le informó April.

Rockel y Mondo bajaron del edificio y se dirigieron a la farmacia. Rockel abrió la puerta con sus poderes mentales y Mondojecko entró. Diez minutos después salió y ambos se dirigieron al edificio.

-Si que necesitaste tu tiempo.- bromeó Slash.

-Perdón, no lo encontraba. ¿Es esta?- le enseñó a April una cajita pequeña de infusiones color púrpura y blanco.

-Sí- la cogió-. Gracias chicos.- April estaba por irse de vuelta cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Se giró para ver quién era y se encontró con Leatherhear.

-Yo iré contigo. Si mis amigos necesitan ayuda, yo iré a ayudarlos.

-Si tú vas, nosotros también.- dijo Slash.

-Gracias. Venga vamos.- y todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el restaurante abandonado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-LEO, LEO, CONTESTA.

Los niños se encontraban intentando despertar a Leonardo que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Porqué no contesta?- preguntó exasperado Reik.

-Creo que lo han envenenado.- contestó Rigby.

-Oh no.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con sus hermanos.

-Claro claro pero, ¿cómo demonios vamos a llevar a una tortuga mutante gigante hasta allí?- preguntó Max.

-Muy fácil, nos teletransportaremos. Si nos centramos lo suficiente podemos llevarnos a Leo con nosotros.

-Vale.- los chicos se pusieron a su alrededor y se concentraron. En un momento desaparecieron de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿En serio que luchaste contra una cucaracha gigante?- preguntó asombrado Vicky.

Las tortugas le estaban contando a los chicos historias de sus vidas, desde que descubrieron los Kraangs hasta la cucaracha gigante.

-Sí, teníais que ver cómo sufría el pobre Raph- bromeó Mikey-, y yo también sufrí, sobre todo cuando esa cosa me cogió y me llevó por los aires.

-¿Y tuviste miedo?- preguntó Rev.

-Sí, pero vino Raph, mi salvador.- dijo con voz de chica y de admiración mientras abrazaba a Raphael.

-Si si pero quita- intentaba deshacerse del abrazo de su hermano mientras el resto de reía de esa escena-. Cualquiera de nosotros habría echo eso.

-También nos enfrentamos a...

-NECESITAMOS AYUDA!- de repente Reik vino corriendo y gritando desesperado. Detrás suya los chicos cargaban entre todos a un desmayado Leonardo.

-LEO- sus hermanos fueron corriendo hasta él, igual que los niños.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Donnie.

-K-woldemor ha envenenado a Leo.- contestó Rigby.

-Pero mira que niño más listo.- se escuchó una voz de entre la oscuridad. Los chicos se pusieron en alerta desenfundado sus armas frente a Leo.

-Que le has echo a Leonardo.- dijo Raph con furia.

-Sólo he hecho un pequeño experimento, y ha funcionado.

-Él no te ha hecho nada.- dijo Reik.

-No lo he hecho por él- se dejó ver a ocho metros de los chicos-. Pero mirar lo que tengo.- dejó ver un tarrito pequeño con un líquido azul.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Donnie.

-El antídoto al veneno de vuestro hermano- todos abrieron los ojos-, y os lo daré, si Michelangelo se entrega.

-DE ESO NADA- gritó Raphael- NO TE VAS A LLEVAR A MI HERMANO.

-No me lo voy a llevar, él va a venir voluntariamente. Es una vida a cambio de otra- miró a Mikey-. Eres tú el que decides. Si vienes conmigo les daré la cura y los dejaré marchar, pero si no lo haces, vivirás con la culpa de haber matado a tu hermano. ¿Qué harás?- se iba lentamente hacia atrás-. Tienes una hora para decidir.- y se esfumó.

-Ahora sí que tenéis un problema.

-¡MAX!- gritó Rev.

-Mira mocoso, desde que llegamos aquí has sido seco, frío y poco amigable, y sabes qué, no aguanto más. Así que calla la boca o yo te la callare A PUÑETAZOS!- explotó Raphael. Todos se quedaron de piedra al escucharle. Todos menos Max que se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-La única razón por la que no me voy ahora mismo es que Leo necesita ayuda, y si no lo ayudo puede morir y eso afectaría a Mikey, y eso no lo quiero.

Raph apartó la mirada y decidió ignorarlo, cosa que también hizo Max. Raph tocó la frente de su hermano y notó que tenía fiebre. Se estaba preocupando.

-Donnie, Leo tiene...- se giró para ver a su hermano genio y notó que estaba mirando a Mikey, que se estaba alejando- Mikey.

Raph y Donnie se levantaron para ir a ver a Mikey. Se acercaron a su hermanito y le pusieron el brazo en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Donatello preocupado.

-Me voy a entregar- dijo mirando al suelo-. Me voy a entregar a K-woldemor.

-Qué! Ni loco- dijo Raph-. Mikey no voy a dejar que ese espectro te lleve.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo- le miró a los ojos-. Si no me entrego Leo morirá, y no quiero que un hermano mío muera por mi culpa- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que inútilmente intentaba retener-. Raph, no quiero que eso pase, no quiero. Es lo mejor.

-Y yo no quiero que ningún hermano mío muera- le dijo Donnie-. Encontraremos una solución Mikey. Esperemos a que April llegue con la flor, haremos la pócima y le destruiremos, nos encargaremos de que no vuelva y no nos haga daño nunca más.

-Y si no llega a tiempo, Don. Y si pasa la hora y April no llega, Leo morirá. Morirá por mi culpa y no me lo perdonareis. Ni vosotros ni el Sensei ni yo. No quiero eso, no quiero.- dijo mientras se sacudia la cabeza.

-MIKEY!- le agarró de los hombros- Haz algo que no has echo en tu vida y escuchame. NUNCA. TE. CULPARIA. SI. ESO. PASA. Entiende.- ya no sabía que decir, no quería perder a Leo ni a Mikey. Sentía un gran miedo dentro de su ser, uno muy grande.

-Encontraremos otra solución Mikey, ya lo verás.- le tranquilizó Donatello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nada mejor para dejar el penúltimo capítulo como este, con la intriga. Hasta mañana no sabréis lo que va a pasar. Os diré que habrá más de una sorpresa. Jeje. Cuando termine esta historia empezaré la otra que ya tengo preparada y que me hace mucha ilusión hacerla. Y estoy pensando en hacer una secuela de esta historia. Si os gusta la historia hacermelo saber y la seguiré. Y es posible que añada a Tigerblack. Si no lo conocéis es un villano que me he inventado. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os envío un gran booyakasha.


	15. El final de todo

Hola jóvenes ninjas. Pues...aquí el último episodio de Un oscuro secreto. Me da pena pero a la vez me da alegría, no sé cómo explicarlo. La parte buena es que ya tengo mi segunda historia (wiiiiiiii) que se llamará Mikey en el país de las maravillas (si no tenéis una idea de que irá, mal vamos). Bueno por desgracia para algunos (y seguramente por suerte para otros) aquí os dejo, con el fic número 15.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Media hora. Sólo queda media hora.- un muy nervioso Donatello paseaba por la antigua sala de juegos con las manos entrelazadas detrás del caparazón mientras miraba al suelo. Raphael estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de Leonardo que estaba inconsciente.

-Donnie, puedes parar ya? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Lo siento Raph pero sólo queda media hora y April todavía no ha llegado. Me estoy preocupando.

-Ya lo sé, pero por favor para.- pidió Raph frustado. Donnie sólo le miró y se quedó parado.

-Seguramente estará a punto de llegar.- animó Rev.

-Si queréis la puedo esperar en la ventana.- sugirió Kai.

-Por favor.- pidió Mikey que en todo este tiempo no había dicho ni mu.

-Ahora vuelvo.- y acto seguido desapareció. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Leo había empeorado y mucho. Sudaba sin parar y le costaba respirar, además tenía fiebre. Empeoraba por momentos.

-Chicos, es posible que podamos hacer algo.- dijo de repente Rigby.

-¿Cómo? Si dijiste que necesitábamos la Achi-no se qué esa para destruirlo.- dijo Raph.

-Sí, pero con lo que tenemos podemos al menos quitarle el poder- todos le miraron-. Es decir, con la pócima que tenemos ahora podemos hacer que su poder desaparezca y sea incapaz de hacer daño. Será como un fantasma inofensivo.

-¿De verdad puede funcionar?- preguntó Mikey esperanzado.

-Sip.- asintió con la cabeza.

-Podemos hacer esto: - planteó Donnie- cuando K-woldemor venga a por Mikey le diremos que primero nos de la cura para Leo, y hasta que veamos que funciona no hará nada. Después Mikey irá con él y cuando éste lo suficientemente cerca le tirará la pócima y saldremos corriendo.

-A mi me parece bien.- dijo Casey despreocupado.

-Y quién preguntó.- dijo Raph con su personalidad.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo.- dijo Mikey.

-Nada aparte de tu vida y la de Leo.- Mikey bajó la mirada.

-¡CASEY!- chillaron Raph y Donnie a la vez. Los niños rieron un poco ante eso. Antes de que alguien dijera nada apareció Kai con una cara de sorpresa.

-¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA. LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA!

-Calmate Foxy, qué dices.- le tranquilizó Vicky.

-Digo que la puerta está abierta- dijo un poco más calmado-. Cuando llegué a la ventana noté que había más luz de lo normal, por lo que fui a ver y la puerta estaba abierta. Alguien la abrió.- exclamó.

-Pero, ¿quién pudo abrirla?- preguntó perplejo Rev.

-Pues fuimos nosotros.- habló una voz grave en la puerta. Todos giraron la cabeza a esa dirección y pudieron ver a April y a unos mutantes al lado. Los chicos supieron al instante quienes eran.

-¡Los muta-animales!- exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¡ Leatherhead!- exclamó Mikey feliz mientras corría a abrazar al lagarto.

-Michelangelo, amigo mío.- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Slash.- Raph se acercó para chocar los puños con su amigo.

-Hola Raphael. Me da gusto volver a verte.

-Si nos vimos hace solo tres días.- dijo Donnie saludando a Rockwell (me di cuenta que lo escribí mal XD) y a Mondo.

-Me refiero a vernos sin tener que estar luchando.- redijo Slash.

-¿Qué le pasó a Leonardo?- preguntó Rockwell viendo a Leo tumbado en el suelo.

-Un fantasma llamado K-woldemor lo ha envenenado- dijo Rev poniéndose enfrente de los mutantes-. Hola.- saludó a sorpresa de todos.

-¿No estás...asustado de vernos?- preguntó perplejo Rockwell.

-No- dijo subiendo y bajando los hombros-, ya me acostumbré a ver mutantes.- se le quedaron mirando.

-Decirnos como abristeis la puerta por favor.- dijo Donnie.

-Obviamente la abrí con mis poderes mentales y con ayuda de April.- explicó Rockwell.

-¿Trajiste la flor?- preguntó Donnie a April.

-Si Donnie.- de su bolsillo sacó la cajita de té blanca y púrpura.

-Genial, y diez minutos antes.- Donnie cogió la caja y se fue al lado de Rigby.

-¿Ha diez minutos de qué?- preguntó extrañada April.

-Es que hace casi una hora vino ese demonio para ofrecernos la cura del veneno de Leo a cambio del alma de Mikey.- dijo muy tranquilo Casey. Los muta-animales se quedaron de piedra al igual que April.

-Y lo dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- dijo Max. Raph sólo lo miró molesto.

-Max, cállate.- le susurró Rev. Max sólo se fue al pasillo y desapareció.

-Bueno al final todo saldrá bien.- dijo Mikey con tono optimista.

-Mikey la verdad es que me sorprendes- dijo Reik-. Desde que estás aquí has visto el lado bueno a todo a pesar de estar luchando contra esa cosa. Eres increíble.- terminó con un tono de admiración. Mikey se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

-Ya está.- Donnie apareció en escena con la botellita de la pócima.

-Genial.- dijo Rev y Kai a la vez.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar.- dijo Max desde la puerta ya que había vuelto.

-¿A dónde fuistes?- preguntó Rev preocupado.

-Salí a tomar el aire y a tranquilizarme.- dijo. Raphael por alguna razón desconfío del chico.

-Ya debe de estar aquí.- Donnie estaba otra vez con Leo y le dio la botella a Mikey.

-Ya sabes lo que hacer.- Mikey asintió. Dos minutos después apareció K-woldemor.

-Y bien Michelangelo, decidiste?- preguntó.

-Sí, me entregare- dice al lado de Leatherhear y de sus hermanos-, pero primero dame la cura de Leo.- se fue acercando muy despacio.

-Muy bien- le lanzó el frasco a Donnie. Éste primero olio el frasco por si acaso y al comprobar que no era veneno ni nada por el estilo se lo dio a Leo. Un minuto después pudieron ver cómo Leo abría los ojos y se e levantaba. Todos sonrieron al verlo bien, sobre todo Mikey-. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti.

-Muy bien.- se fue acercando con decisión al demonio. Al principio Leo quiso levantarse para impedirlo, pero Raph le cogió del hombro para decirle que todo estaba bien. Éste decidió hacerle caso y se sentó. Vieron cómo Mikey se acercaba con determinación y valentía al demonio. Se detuvo al frente suya.

-La verdad es que me sorprendes mucho chico. Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan valiente.

-Pues sí- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa-. Y es posible que te sorprenda aún MÁS.- y le tiró la pócima. El demonio se tomó la cara y se hizo una bola en el suelo mientras gritaba.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Donnie y todos se levantaron para salir por la puerta. Ya estaban saliendo felices pero no pudieron pasar por la puerta por que una especie de barrera invisible les impidió el paso.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Mikey no salia de su asombro al igual que los demás. Rev intentó salir transportandose hacia fuera pero no podía.

-No puedo salir.- detrás suya oyeron con miedo cómo el grito de K-woldemor se volvían risas.

-¿De verdad pensabais que no pondría trampas?- se fue levantando.

-No lo entiendo, la poción tendría que haber anulado toda su magia.- dijo Rigby confundido.

-Es que tuve una pequeña ayuda. ¿No es cierto, Max?- dijo a sorpresa de todos y abrieron los ojos.

-¡¿Qué!?- preguntaron todos mirando a Max que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Max- Rev estaba incrédulo-, por favor dime que es mentira- no contestaba-. MAX.

-Lo siento.- susurró. Rev se alejó de él.

-TRAIDOR.- gritó Raphael con furia.

-Ahora que no tenéis escapatoria- dijo K-woldemor-, darme al chico.

-Jamás.- Raphael desenfundo sus sais.

-Chicos, a la carga!- gritó Leo y los chicos fueron directos a por el fantasma, incluido Mikey que no se quedó atrás.

-Muta-animales, al ataque!- gritó también Slash y los otros fueron con ellos.

Los chicos intentaban golpear a K-woldemor pero era imposible, era como golpear a la nada. Leo iba con las espadas mientras daba una voltereta encima suya mientras Raph y Slash se lanzaban directos a sus piernas sin resultados. En cambio cuando Donatello iba a darle una patada lateral por la izquierda el demonio le cogió el pie con la mano y lo estrelló contra la pared. En eso Leo le intentó herir con las espadas en la pierna levantando una por encima de la cabeza y la otra en vertical, pero nada. Cada vez que alguien intentaba herirle le pasaban como si fuera aire y les estrellaba contra la pared o les atacaba. Michelangelo intentó unirse a la pelea pero sus hermanos no se lo permitieron. No soportaba ver a sus hermanos y amigos pelear y él quedarse quieto. Pero eso acabó cuando cogió a Donnie por el cuello cuando intentaba darle en la cabeza y lo estrelló junto con sus hermanos y sus amigos y les dio una patada. Algo dentro de él explotó.

-¡BASTA!- con sus nunchakus en mano se acercó al demonio- NO VOY A QUEDARME QUIETO COMO UN COBARDE MIENTRAS TÚ LASTIMAS A MI FAMILIA.

-Pues lucha contra mí.- dijo.

-Eso es lo que haré. Aaahhh- y se lanzó contra él. Intentó darle con su arma en el estómago pero como si no hubiera nada. A medida que le atacaba recibía los golpes, pero se levantaba y seguía luchando. Y poco a poco sus ataques iban teniendo efecto. Había llegado a un punto en que sus ataques le afectaban. Los chicos miraban impresionados.

-Tenemos que ayudarle.- dijo April cuando K-woldemor le arrebató un nunchaku a Mikey pero Max le detuvo.

-Noo.- se puso enfrente suyo.

-Tú quita traidor.- Raphael estaba super enfadado con él.

-No soy ningún traidor.- gritó.

-Claro que sí. Le dijiste al demonio sobre nuestro plan yq quiero saber por qué.- exigió Raphael.

-PARA AYUDAR A MIKEY- gritó- No os he traicionado. En el libro ponía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que el demonio podía volver a este mundo, por lo que seguí leyendo y hay una forma definitiva de vencerle, y era que la víctima del demonio le venciera dejando de tenerle miedo. Por eso se lo conté, para que le venciera de una vez por todas.- explicó. Los chicos no salían de su asombro.

-No te creo.- dijo al final Raph.

-Me da igual, es la verdad y punto- miró a Mikey-. Por desgracia tiene que hacerlo solo.

Los chicos miraron a Mikey que estaba venciendo a K-woldemor. En su cara seria tenía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por estar venciendo a un auténtico demonio él solo.

-Yo no me preocuparía.- dijo Leo con seguridad. Los chicos sonrieron cuando Mikey logró tirarlo al suelo.

-Muy bien K-woldemor, esto ha terminado- dijo Mikey. El demonio le intentó dar un zarpazo pero nada-. Ja, ahora eres tú el que no me puede hacer daño- K-woldemor miró a su derecha y sonrió. Leo miró a su dirección y se llevó la mano a la espalda dándose cuenta de una cosa-. Esto ha terminado.

-Si ha terminado, pero no para mí.- y levantó rápidamente el brazo derecho.

-¡MIKEY NO!- gritó Leo corriendo pero era demasiado tarde. A los ojos de todos vieron como el demonio agarraba una de las espadas de Leo que se le había caído durante la batalla y le la clavaba en el estómago a Mikey. Éste abrió los ojos y dejó caer su arma mientras miraba la espada de su hermano clavado en su caparazón. Todos veían la sangre goteante cayendo al suelo formando un pequeño charco.

-MIKEY!- todos gritaron con terror. K-woldemor se levantó del suelo sin soltar la espada y se acercó al oído de Mikey.

-Qué ironía, ser acabado con el arma de tu propio hermano, no te parece?- en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa retorcida-. Jajaja...- le sacó la espada del estómago, dejando ver una oscura y profunda herida. Mikey miró a K-woldemor fijamente y este se iba volviendo transparente- Pero cómo...?!

-Es posible...que me hayas vencido...pero no te...tengo miedo...el único miedo...que tengo ahora...es...la muerte...- le costaba hablar y no podía seguir.

-Es posible que yo desaparezca y no consiga tu alma, pero al menos sabré que si no es mía, no será de nadie.- y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Mikey se quedó viendo el sitio donde momentos antes, dio una pequeña sonrisa y cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos.

-Mikey!- todos fueron a su alrededor. Raph se puso de rodillas y colocó la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo. Leo le cogió la mano izquierda con fuerza mientras Donnie se puso a su derecha acariciando su frente. April y Casey se pusieron detrás suya.

-Mikey, hermanito responde.- rogó Raph. Su respiración era muy lenta y apenas apreciable.

-Tenemos que llevarle a la guarida, y rápido.- al oír las palabras de Donnie Raphael cargó a su hermanito en su caparazón y se levantó.

-Venid sé el camino hacia la salida.- dijo Rockwell señalando el camino. Los muta-animales, Raph, April y Casey les siguieron detrás. Donnie y Leo se quedaron a ver a los niños.

-¿Qué haréis vosotros?- preguntó Donatello.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros, tenéis problemas mayores- les indicó Max-. Estaremos bien.

Leo y Donnie asintieron y salieron hacia la salida. Rev se puso al lado de su hermano.

-¿De verdad estaremos bien?- Max se limitó a mirar atrás y sonreír cuando vio algo.

-Yo creo que sí hermano.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

En la guarida de las tortugas el maestro Splinter estaba en el Dojo entrenando a sus tres hijos. Leo y Raph estaban entrenando mientras Donnie estaba sentado y arrodillado en la pared observando la pelea.

-Esta vez no me vas a ganar Bobonardo.- dijo Raphael mientras esquivaba una de las espadas de Leo echándose para atrás y dio una patada lateral.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- le dijo mientras paraba con los brazos-. Además con lo lento que eres no me ganas ni loco.- le dijo con burla haciendo que el de rojo se enfureciera.

-Ahora te demostrare lo lento.- dijo dando dos patadas seguidas dirigidas al abdomen y le lanzó uno de sus sais. Leo haciendo aporte de su destreza esquivó las patadas y se agachó cuando vio el sai. Pero esta siguió su camino hasta clavarse al lado de la puerta del Dojo.

-Aahh.- un grito agudo proveniente de la puerta alertó a los que estaban allí.

-Mikey.- Donnie se levantó al darse cuenta de quien era. Mikey estaba en la puerta de la entrada con un vaso se agua en la mano y ligeramente agachado. En su plantón tenía miles de vendas blancas atadas. En su rostro se veía sorpresa.

-Suerte que soy un ninja.- dijo mientras despacio daba un paso adelante y andaba normal.

-¿Mikey estás bien?- preguntó Leo acercándose a él con cara de preocupado junto con Donatello y Splinter mientras Raphael recogía sus sais.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro hijo mío?- preguntó Splinter con duda.

-Si Sensei. Ni que me hubiera hecho un agujero en la cabeza.- Raphael se acercó a su hermanito.

-Bueno así sabríamos si ahí dentro hay un cerebro.- dijo con gracia mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza.

-Eh!- se quejó el pequeño mientras el resto de su familia sonreía.

-Mikey te pones en peligro incluso cuando vas a buscar agua.- dijo incrédulo Donnie.

-Por suerte mis reflejos ninja me salvaron- se puso serio-. Veis? Puedo estar en el entrenamiento. No me duele casi.

-Exacto, casi- recalcó Leo-. Mikey es mejor que esperes a recuperarte al completo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufras un golpe en la herida o tengas una recaída.- Mikey inflo las mejillas con fastidio y cruzó los brazos como un niño pequeño. Splinter se sorprendió ante el tono autoritario de su hijo pero se sintió lleno de orgullo por él.

-¿Y desde cuándo quieres entrenar?- preguntó Raphael con gracia.

-Me aburro de veros pelear y de ver la tele. Sobre todo cuando vuestros entrenamientos terminan como la MBA.- los chicos se rieron.

-Hijos míos ya dar concluido el entrenamiento de hoy- informó Splinter-. Ir con vuestro hermano a entreteneros.

-Hai Sensei.- los cuatro hicieron una reverencia a su padre y todos oyeron y vieron el quejido de Mikey y su cara de dolor.

-Michelangelo no hagas esos movimientos como dijo Donatello.- le dijo a su hijo que puso cara de fastidio pero desapareció al momento.

-Hai Sensei.- estaban los cuatro por dirigirse al salón cuando apareció una especie de luz blanca en medio del local. Los chicos y el Sensei se pusieron alerta pero se relajaron cuando del portal salió Rev.

-Hola chicos.- saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Rev!- exclamaron los chicos con alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mikey.

-Vine a saludar y a ver cómo estabas. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti- bajó la cabeza pero los miró con alegría-. Y tengo algo que deciros- se rió cuando escuchó un "el qué?" de los cuatro. Les enseñó un amuleto naranja que tenía en el cuello-. ¿Veis el collar?- asintieron- Es que ahora soy un guardián.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Mikey ladeando la cabeza.

-Cuando te ayudamos a derrotar al fantasma, fuimos todos al cielo y nos encontramos con un ángel. Ella dijo que por nuestra valentía e inteligencia nos iba a dar unos amuletos especiales para ser los guardianes del cielo y de la Tierra. Algo así como vosotros- les señaló-. Este collar nos permite ver a las entes malignas y tener poderes para destruirlas.

-Que guay.- exclamó Mikey.

-Entonces, ¿el cielo existe?- preguntó Raph. Rev asintió.

-Pues que bien.- le dijo Leo.

-Y hay algunos más como nosotros. Y solo uno es adulto.

-Enserio?- asintió ante la pregunta.

-Al menos los de este país. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Por desgracia nos veremos pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Donatello con duda.

-Por desgracia nos enteramos de que K-woldemor habló con los demás demonios y se enteraron de la existencia de Mikey. Pero no les dará tiempo a hacerle daño por que estaremos allí para impedirlo- puso pose de héroe-. Adiós chicos- antes de irse se acordó de algo y miró a Splinter-. Una cosa, se llama Hamato Yoshi?- le preguntó a Splinter.

-Si así es. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?- preguntó Splinter.

-Por que la Ángel guardiana me dijo que le dijera un mensaje. Dice que todos los días se acuerda de ti y que espera que sea vicersa, y que su amor por ti aún sigue. Que te protegerá a ti y a tus hijos a cualquier coste y que nunca te abandonará- al terminar se metió derechito al portal. Antes de desaparecer gritó lo más alto que pudo-. Ah, me dijo que te dijera que se llamaba Tang-shen.- y el portal desapareció. Los chicos miraron a su padre que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Sensei, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Leo.

-Sí hijo mío, mejor que bien.

Splinter vio como sus hijos se dirigían al salón bromeando entre ellos mientras observaba la foto de su antigua familia en Japón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y ya acabó. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que sigáis la siguiente. También haré un pequeño fic con drabbes (perdonad si lo he escrito mal) de las tortugas de pequeñas. Me da ganas de hacerlo. La semana que viene subiré el primer cap de la historia nueva y es posible que no actualize tan seguido como antes debido a que voy a empezar la escuela (noooo por qué mundo cruel!). Bueno como siempre nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os envío un gran booyakasha.r


End file.
